Love's Eternal Light
by Lunar Froxy
Summary: An awkward, closed Spix macaw named Frost was having crush on Bia. Unbeknownst to him, his love for her will change the course of his life forever. (Grammar and writing planned to be fixed later)
1. Sparkling Sky

Chapter 1

Sparkling Sky

It was a beautiful day in the Amazon. At least for someone else, the ray of the sun piercing to through the leafy curtain of my room. Silently trying to wake me up. I stirred at the sudden burst of light, and finally woke up from my dreamless sleep. I walked slowly out of my room, searching for the signs of movement, but of course nothing was really moving, as usual. My mom has already gone out again, I never got a chance to say "Good Morning" to her. In fact, it seems that she never realize I was here, alive and kicking. Oh yeah, where are my manners. My name is Frost, a spix's macaw, one of the many. Nothing really special about me aside from my "Harmonious" family, even that means I only have my mom left. My dad died when I was an egg, according to my mom, he died of incurable disease that spread out so quickly. But she said his death was quick and painless. I never really understand why she tell me that, although I never really asked her.

Standing in the wake of my hollow, basking by the golden ray of sun, I began my morning routine. Stretching and prepared my wings to fly, searching for something to fill my grumbling stomach. It's always been like this since I can fly on my own. Flapping my wings at steady rhythm to take off, already made up my mind to take a Brazil nut as a breakfast.

The morning was… well plain and uneventful, at least for me. I could see the tribe's leader Eduardo began patrolling as usual, with his wingman Roberto and the new bird, Blu… if I recall correctly. Passing them some warm greetings which they return it, I began to saw the groove. Some of the macaw already there, I'm talking about macaw from many species, not just Spix, but Scarlet and Gold-Blue too. Since the battle of the loggers, the tribes have reached a decision to make peace once for all, no more fighting against other tribes, and the food is free for all. Swiftly, I began to descend to a tree adjacent with the river, my favorite spot on the groove, where the nuts are the best. Many may argue that the Brazil nuts are all the same, but I believe that they are different. I can show them what I meant, but no one will care either. Besides, it's too exhilarating to argue with birds that never really pay attention to their surroundings.

Picking one of the hanging goodness on the tree, I began the effort to crack it open. It's not really hard to open a Brazil nut. Only sometimes, it slipped past your beak and fall on the ground. The first attempt turns out to be a complete failure. The nut bouncing and fell on the ground. I was tempted to ignored it and pick a new one, but then I remember we shouldn't waste up food. Swiftly I dove to the ground, pick up the nuts and get back on the tree. The second attempt was a delightful success as the nuts cracked in the half, revealing the scrumptious goodness inside, I began swallow all of them, leave no survivor except their shell which I tossed it on the ground, taking another one to satiate my hunger. I was prepared to return to my home, when I heard three unfamiliar voices, about my age. One of them was… I didn't mean to insult but, well… chubby, female. The other is a male macaw, his color scheme remembering me of the new bird, Blu. And the last one…

I was speechless! She is one of the most beautiful macaw I've seen in my entire life! her slender cerulean body adorned with her beautiful hazel eyes, not to mention her smooth voice. What really caught my attention was her tail. For most macaw, the tail usually let rested on the ground, mine included of course, but her tail was sprouting upwards. I didn't exactly know if she was doing that on purpose or not. I was stunned by the beauty, frozen in place. Until I snapped out of my trance and caught up in the middle of their conversation

The chubby female spoke in a tone that obvious she was not happy "Tiago! Stop doing that, that one hurts you know!"

I assumed the male named Tiago, he responded "Oh come on, It's just a Brazil nuts, stop being weak! It isn't that hurt!"

The chubby female shot a glare at him before turning back to the slender one "you okay Bia?".

Bia…, what a lovely name for a lovely macaw.

"I'm fine Carla, it's not really hurt anymore" she responded with her silky voice.

Carla then sighed before turning to Tiago, his face full of worried as Carla prepared to fly "I'm going to tell dad about this" she said as her presence begin to fade. Her departure soon followed by the two other macaws. I myself start preparing to take off, back to my home. I didn't exactly know what I'm going to do there. But that's the only place where my presence wasn't a nuisance to others. You see, I'm not a very sociable macaw. My childhood filled with teasing and mock, my mom didn't exactly provide any help either. The result is pretty much what I am now. Awkward, closed, and afraid of basically… everything. I do enjoy other activity such as learning my surroundings, remember that I can prove why Brazil nuts is different?. The truth is, I've been spending my time doing an experiment and learn about what really happened on the nature. For example, the reason why the Brazil nuts I claimed are the most delicious is because the tree is adjacent to a stream. That way, the tree will gained enough water and nutrition for the tree to grow big and strong, and providing a very delectable food. Not to mention the Amazon temperature sometimes equivalent to a raging volcano.., okay… maybe I was exaggerating but it really hot sometimes. That's why the water is really essential.

Passing some chicks on my way, playing lily pad-skiing. Face of joy on their face. Sighing, I finally reached my home. _So, what's I'm going to do today. Maybe I can try flying through the jungle? Something interesting might be happening._

Decided to take a tour in the jungle, I began take my leaf note. It was something I used to take notes with my observation. Although it didn't last very long, two or three days top and I need to write all of my notes to a new one. Satisfied with everything prepared, I soared to the sky. Diving into the dense jungle of Amazon. My first encounter was numerous insects. Amazon, being one of the largest ecosystems was filled with them. From harmless ants to a poisonous tarantula which I found really terrifying. Just imagine those furry legs crawling on your body, I just shivered at the thought. Hopped from one spot to another. I began documented everything I saw. One really caught my attention was snake skin replacement phase. Of course I couldn't get really close to the snakes, but that didn't falter my astonishment for them.

My studies were interrupted by a loud roar at the distance accompanied with a loud shriek of macaw. It fade away after a few moment, shrugging, I ignored that until I heard it getting closer, the event last for just a second. Resulting no reaction comes from me as the event happened so fast. Through the rustling bushes I saw a small blue blur flying towards… ME! The impact was inevitable, I was sent flying to a nearby tree. Hitting my head with a loud thunk.

My ears were ringing, my head hurts and I couldn't think straight. Above me was a spix macaw around my age. At the distance I could see a black figure despite my blurry vision, sniffing the air for a few seconds before retreating back to the bushes. It took me three breaths to finally have my head back in its proper state. That's also when I realized who rammed against me… It was _her_!

It was Bia! My heart began racing at alarming speed. Afraid she would hear my fastened heartbeat, I stand up abruptly. Sending her plummeting to the branch, barely missing the edge of the branch. _Was she even breathing_ I thought as I didn't exactly saw any life signs, terrified by what was happening, my neurotic mind began its first panic strike. I desperately shaking her body, hoping such act would somehow bring her back. After a few seconds of shaking that feel like an eternity, I began to see her steady breathing. She hasn't yet opened her eyes but that signs already grant me a grand sigh of relief. Knowing I can't do much to help her, I tried to find a way to carry her all way back to the village. At first I was thinking on using a leaf, but the idea soon replaced with another one as it seems impossible for just one bird to carry another bird with leaves. I've seen how the "medical" birds carry the injured birds during the battle in the Pit of Doom, even professionals need two birds to do the task.

The other choice I have is carry her all the way to the village. First thing I need to check if there's any physical wound, satisfied and relieved that she suffer none, I began grasping her body with my talon. She was quite heavy, but I thought I could do it.

Fortunately for both of us the flight back to the village was going without a hitch. I was also a bit surprised when I saw the sky already started to darkened. _Well, I never know I was gone that long…_

Finally arrived at the village, I swiftly carried her into one of the tribe's healer. My act didn't go without notice. Soon, Eduardo arrived at the healer's hollow. He was taken by surprise when he saw Bia was the one injured. Quickly sending some birds to inform Blu and Jewel. _I thought I saw similarities between her and Jewel. Never realized Jewel was indeed her mother._

Eduardo then saw me, his eyes full of panic "Hey you, who are you? What happened to her?"

I was quite intimidated by the barrage of the question, my response only "Ah.."

"Ah is not an appropriate answer, tell me what happened to her!" he pressed the issue.

"Whoa whoa, Ed. Take it easy" said a female voice from the entrance of the hollow, from her voice, I was certain it was Mimi.

"Sorry" he said to me apologetically.

"That's fine, sir" I said "My name is Frost. I was exploring the forest when she rammed against me."

"How come?" he asked, confused.

"I believe she was chased by a jaguar sir, I couldn't really get a clear image of her pursuer as I was knocked too" I replied "I bring her here as soon as I can"

From outside the hollow I began to hear four wing's beat closing by. It was her family, Blu, Jewel, Carla and Tiago.

"Oh Bia! What happened to you?" Jewel cried as she saw Bia's sleeping form on the moss mattress.

I began explaining the event once again just as I said to Eduardo, everyone tensed as I explained the jaguar part but then let out a sigh of relief when I told her she didn't have any physical injuries.

The healer finally come out, her face mood somehow brought comfort to her family.

"She is going to be fine, only a minor concussion. Luckily she was brought here soon." The healer said.

"Can we see her?" asked Blu.

"Yes you can, but keep the noise to the minimum. She need her sleep" The Healer explained.

Everyone began marching into the room, left only me, Eduardo and Mimi at the main room.

"Thank you for bringing her to safety" said Mimi.

"It's nothing really. Everyone would have done that if they were facing such situation" I replied, feeling embarrassed.

They both were flashing a smile to me before departing to see Bia's condition. To be honest, I want to join them as well, but decided against it as it feel inappropriate. A pang of jealousy hit me, as I see how close and wonderful their family is.

The grumbling on my stomach reminded me I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. Silently, I left the hollow to search for food. The sun has started to sink in the horizon, giving the sky the last golden tint before it was finally gone, replaced by the black sparkling skies.

When I was a chick, I remember I kept asking my mom "where's daddy?" She then showed me the night skies, saying "your daddy is up there, with the stars". Since that day I always find comfort in the night, believing that my dad is watching me. This night is no exception. And the recent event only makes me feel more right now.

Setting the passion fruit I took on the highest branch on my hollow tree. Lying on my back, watching the sparkling stars. And with a soft whisper I said

"I missed you, Dad…"


	2. High Gratitude, Low Altitude

Chapter 2

High Gratitude, Low Altitude

The sun welcomed me back to the real world with its soft glow. Annoyed by the glare, I groaned as I begun to rub my eyes with my wings. The world finally stroke into a vivid focus. The event however, only last a few seconds as a familiar azure blue figure stroke into my room… my mom.

"Uh, Morning mom" I said. _It's unusual for her, what's going on?_

"Morning!" she replied my greetings with smiles across her face.

 _Now I'm really curious what happened. It's not like mom to greet me in the morning like this_.

"Uh mom, are you feeling okay?" I finally asked.

"Whatever do you mean? of course I'm alright" she answered, confused.

"Uh okay then, is there anything you want to talk to me?" I asked.

"You know, I'm proud of you." She said, finally wasn't trying to hide what is going on "Helping Bia like that."

 _So that is what's going on._

"Uh, sure mom." I replied shortly.

If you asking why I acted like that, that's because it's just how we communicate, brief and to the point. The fact that my mom rarely at home, usually out there, doing whatever she is doing only strengthen that point.

With that, my mom finally left my room. Leave me alone with my thought. _I thought she never know what happened to me, oh well..._

Ignoring the thought, I began walking to the main hollow. My mom was there, humming a tune as she tidied the room. _She seems so happy today._

My stomach started its protest against me, signaling the lack of food in my ingesting system, I was immediately thought what I should get for breakfast. While passion fruits sure are delicious, they don't exactly good as breakfast as they are so acidic. I once got those for breakfast, and I would never forget the catastrophic stomachache I got after that. So I set my mind to get mangos instead.

"Mom, I'm going to get some mangos, you want some?" I asked.

"No thanks, I already have my breakfast" she replied.

"Okay" I said "I'll be on the mango trees near the Scarlet's border"

She only nodded her head without even looking at me. I didn't think she was care where I was going, which I wasn't surprised anymore.

I walked my way across the entrance of my tree's hollow, started my morning exercise. The air seems more pleasant than usual, maybe yesterday event brighten my mood for a little bit. Spreading my wings, I began soared to the sky, flying straight to the mango trees at the border of _once_ marked Scarlet and Spix's territory.

My flight was uneventful, at least until I began approaching the denser tree, just a few wing flaps from the mango trees I was going.

"Hey!" a male voice heard shouting from distance.

I turn my head to saw who was calling me, it was Tiago.

"Hey you!" He exclaimed as he flew closer to me.

"Um, hi?..." I replied. His presence gave me a little nervous injection.

"You are the one who saved my sister yesterday right?" He asked me "We haven't got a chance to thank you."

"Oh, that's okay. How's your sister?" I asked "Has she waked up?"

"Luckily she has!" He said, smile manifested upon his face.

"That's good" I said, feeling relieved.

"Oh yeah, I'm Tiago by the way" he told me, extending his wing.

"Frost" I said, grabbing his extended wing.

"Say, I haven't seen you around. And I think you kinda cool. Wanna hang out?"

"Uh maybe later, I was going to get breakfast first"

"Where are you heading?"

"The mango tree, near the border."

"That's exactly where we were planning to go too!" he said happily "what a coincidence!

"We? what do yo…" My response was cut by him. "Wait here, I'm going to call my sisters, we can head there together"

 _Shoot! I'm going to meet her! I better not screw up!_

His departure was brief, although I was sure it was very long as I was really nervous. Meeting my dream girl is always what I wanted. The prospect really excites me, but also brought me into a new level of _nervousity_. I haven't date other macaw in my life, in fact, talking about dating was ten step too far if you ask me. I always had been a closed bird. Too nervous and awkward in the public. The thing is, I didn't want to get embarrassed again. My chickhood memories still fresh in my mind, and I didn't exactly plan to repeat those shameful memories.

My thought was interrupted by their appearance. Tiago was the first one to arrive, followed by Carla and _her._

 _Alright, this is it. No turning back._

Flashing the most forced smile I ever made. Ugh…, those memories still make me cringe, even today. I tried to summon the words, but they felt really dry in my tongue. Resulting a barely audible squeak that supposed to be "Hello there…"

They looked confused at my reaction, Carla was trying to cover her beaks with her wings. I swear she was laughing at me. Bia then take a step towards me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. I groaned in my embarrassment.

 _Great job Frost. What a really, really good first impression._

Finally finding my voice, I stifled a cough "Yeah, I'm fine. Nice to meet you all, my name is Frost. In case you are wondering."

"I'm Carla."

"I'm Beatriz."

"I thought your name was Bia?" I spilled it before I can stop myself.

She shot me a confused look before replied "How did you know my name?"

 _Oh great! Now what?! Come on Frost think think think!_

I stood there, frozen for a few seconds. She then added "Ah, you probably heard it from my Pop-pop, you are the one who bring me to the healer right? You probably heard it there."

"That's… right! I heard it from there, yeah!" I said, trying to hide my embarrassment, even I didn't know what was "pop-pop" meant.

Tiago suddenly cut the awkward conversation, I was so grateful he done that. "Okay guys, maybe we can continue the chit-chat on the mango trees, I don't know about you but I'm _really_ hungry."

Tiago was the first one soared to the sky, speeding up to the direction where the mango trees were located. I couldn't with believe how much energy he had. It was beyond logic for such barely-reached-teenhood macaw having that abundance of energy.

The mango trees finally began to show their appearances. Some very delicious-looking mangos were hanging from the tree. We were not the only one on the site. There were several birds already occupying the trees. They shot us with a warm greeting which we return it back.

Setting ourselves on one of the trees, we began took the hanging mango. Ripe mango really smells sweet and good. The other signs the marked the fruit's ripe status is when you try to poke it, they will be in the balanced hardness. If it is too soft, then it was a sign that the mango has passed its prefect phase, and vice-versa. The perfect mango is the one that neither both too soft nor too hard, the skin color is a nice green-yellowish and finally the aroma was an undeniable sweet but not rancid.

To prove that theory, Tiago already picked the mango randomly. The one he picked, judging by the skin color, was too sour. Resulting the infamous "sour face" reaction from him. Carla and Bia were giggling, I admit I want to laugh myself. But I tried to suppress it as I feel it would insult him.

"Bleh, I hate this fruit" he said.

I began walk towards him and inspected the mango he took. _Yep, it's too green and the flesh itself is still too hard._

My eyes soon searched for the perfect mango. Fortunately, I spotted one hanging on the higher branch. I began flapped my wings at a steady rhythm to gain altitude and grabbed the mango.

"Here Tiago, try this one" I offered him.

He grabbed the mango and ate it. "Whoa! Tis ist goodth!" he said with his beak full of mango.

"Tiago! Manners please." Carla glared at Tiago before turning at me "Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's okay. He just enjoying himself" I replied, looking at satisfied Tiago.

"How did you do that?" Bia asked me, eyes full of curiosity.

"Ugh…, what do you mean?" I asked her back, slightly confused.

"How did you know the mango is ripe? I've been trying to determine the ripeness of the mango but still failed." She then clarified.

"Oh, that… yeah..." I began explaining everything I know about the mango, Bia was listening with eyes full astonishment. I never seen other macaw so caught up with my explanation. Other macaw usually told me to get lost or scowling at me if I started to talk about my findings, but them… They listened with full attention as what I was saying was a message from an ancient prophecy.

"….And that's how you get a perfect mango" My explanation finally come to an end.

"That's amazing! How did you know that?" Bia asked me, eyes full of excitement.

 _She is so cute and adorable! oh I think my heart just skipped a beat._

My thought didn't come without its extra feature, the nervous injection was once again flowing to my nerve system for the… I don't know… ten times? My time with her made me lost track on how many I've been nervous, In fact, I never been felt so nervous as I was right now.

"I was just observing the nature… you know, learning stuff" I said with an awkward smile. _Thanks a lot my neurotic mind thanks a lot._

"Really? Cool! I like to learn the wild too. I've been reading so much in my book…" her voice trailed as I was completely confused. I cut her in middle "What is 'book'?" I asked.

Bia shot me her confused looks, then chuckled at my question, a very cute and sweet chuckle. "Oh yeah, I'm forget. Maybe I can just show you what I meant." She then frowning "Oh dear…"

"What's wrong Bia?" Carla asked her sister.

"I lost my 'Complete List of Amazonia wildlife' during that jaguar attack" she said.

"We can get a new one in _Rio_ next summer Bia" she replied.

"Ugh, but I haven't read them all. Oh well…" She frowned, disappointment clear in her soft spoken voice.

"Maybe I can help you find you… 'Book'. If that's okay with you…" I offer my assistance.

"Really? That's great! You saved me yesterday and now you are willing to help me find my book. How can I ever pay you?" she asked, excitement present in her soul.

Tiago smirked before saying "You two are perfect together" he then burst into laughter as he flew, avoiding her sister stern glare "Tiago!" Bia exclaimed. I was going red, filled with embarrassment. I swear I could be mistaken as a Scarlet macaw at that moment.

Carla then chuckled at my reaction. Mercifully, she didn't say anything and just flew away back to the direction where the village was located. Leaving me with Bia alone.

"So… when we are… leaving?" I asked her, trembling slightly.

"Oh right" she replied "How about now? The sooner I find my book the less damaged I can obtain them"

"Okay" I replied

"But before that, I need to grab something from my home. You should come with me" she told me "My dad told me he want to see the bird that rescue me yesterday."

"Um… okay, lead the way" I said.

We began flapping our wing and flew back to the village. The sun was incredibly hot today, although I was sure it's just me because my nervous injection within my nerve haven't yet ceased, it even got worse when she told me to meet her dad. I never been this close to other macaws, yet meeting their family. I don't exactly know how to react. I just hope I didn't screw up and ending up embarrassing myself.

The flight to her hollow lasted a few wing flaps. We landed at the entrance of her hollow. I could see Jewel and Blu there. Already into a deep discussion, as they were not aware of our presence.

"… rain hasn't come for days, I'm getting worried" Jewel told Blu.

"Don't worry honey. The rain will come down for sure" Blu replied.

I felt like eavesdropping… although their conversation wasn't exactly fell into the private category.

"Mom, dad!" Bia exclaimed, declaring our presence.

"Hey sweetie" Jewel greet her daughter "Who's your friend there?"

"Mom that, this is Frost" she replied.

Blu then fixed me with a stern glare. He wasn't really terrifying but his glare was very _very_ intimidating. After a few second, his gaze softened into a friendly mood.

"So you're the bird who saved my daughter yesterday! I can't tell you how grateful we are" He said warmly.

Jewel then joined the conversation "We want to thanked you yesterday, but you were already gone"

"Um…, I was…" stifling a cough I continued "It was getting late yesterday, so I left the hollow. I'm sorry if I left without words."

"What a manners, I know a bird that can learn a few things from you" she replied.

"Anyway, what do you want to do Bia?" Her father asked.

"Oh right, me and Frost were going to search for my book. I kinda lost it yesterday when the jaguar was hot on my tails" she answered.

"Are you sure? It's a miracle that Frost was around there when it happened, I won't let you go back there alone" he said firmly.

"Don't worry dad, Frost are coming with me. Besides, it doesn't that I can fly. I was just surprised yesterday" she begged.

"In that case" he then fixed his stare on me "Keep her save, okay?"

"Don't worry sir, I will." I replied.

"You can call me Blu if you want." he told me, giving me a friendly smile.

"Come on, It should be around here…" Bia exclaimed, her voice trailed as she dragged me into one of the hollow's room.


	3. What's Hidden Behind The Bushes?

Chapter 3

What's Hidden Behind The Bushes?

Bia was dragging me to her room, I heard a faint of music as we began approaching her room. It was a quite enjoyable music, the beat, instruments and the singer's voice were working in seamless harmony. The source was coming from the room two-step-one-wing-flap from Bia's room. Her room was very neat, something I have expected from a bird like her. But there's more than just moss mattress and few decorative flowers. Her room filled with something, its like a stack of leaf seamed by vine, something I've seen in the healer's hollow yesterday. The big differences were that thing wasn't made out of leaf. It was made from some kind white material, and the stack wasn't exactly seamed with vines either, rather somehow magically stacked without any addition.

It was then when Bia finally notice my confused looks "Oh yeah, that one is what I was meant by 'Books'" she then took one of them and showing me the "Book".

Gingerly opened the cover, I began to see what was written on that white material which I later told as "Paper", there were indeed writings, but on a language that really alien to me. "I never see this kind of writing before, what is it mean?" I asked her, pointing at one of the big printed letter on the top of the pages.

"That one means 'Complete Butterflies Species'. I'm surprised you don't understand that language, it was written in Portuguese" she told me.

"Really? I never know what is Portuguese before… the only language I know is the one I'm currently using" I said with a nervous smile "Besides, I never heard it before. That might explains it"

"Weird, I thought wild birds like you are fluent in such language. Like my mom" she then grabbed the book and set it back in a proper place before taking another one. This time, it was full of blank pages, I also notice the weird looking tools she was carrying.

"What is that?" I asked her, pointing at long tools with sharp black leads.

"It's called 'Pencil', you seriously never see any of this stuff?" Bia looked at me, amused "It's used for writing down things."

"You mean like a note, right?" I began to see the strings "I used to have one until…"

My sentences was cut by sudden realization, I lost my leaf note yesterday. _Ugh, so much for my long live observation…_

She then fixed me with her soft gaze, concern in her eyes "You okay? Is there anything wrong?"

I was on the verge of telling her my lost note, but then I thought it wouldn't be nice if she realized that I lost my note because of her. Ignoring my thought, I began to change my mood face "Oh, it's nothing."

She didn't look convinced "You sure?"

"Yeah, hey we better get going. I don't want we stay outside after dark" I said, trying to change the subject.

"You're right, ok I've got what I need. _Vamos!_ " she said.

Confused by what she was saying "ugh… can we just talk in this language Bia?"

She giggled at my reaction. We began to descend from her room. The faint music I was listening was replaced by a new one. This time, the music was mellower than before. Curiosity sparked in my mind. Within seconds, I already ask Bia where the music came from.

"Oh, it was Carla's _iPod_ " she told me. Before I could ask what an iPod is, she has resumed her response "It's a device that can store music and play them whenever you wanted."

Amazed by such thing can be exist, I began to wonder if I one day I can see the "iPod" itself "Where did you guys got all this stuff?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a long story. Maybe we can talk about it on our way, what do you say?" she responded.

"Alright, let's go." I told her. We then walked to the main hollow, saying goodbyes to her parents before we take off to return to the jungle, back when all of this started.

As we began approaching the denser tree that marked the border of Spix's village and the untamed jungle, she broke the silence.

"So… Frost, tell me about you" she looked at me, expecting an answer.

 _Alright Frost, keep it calm. You can do this._

"I was born in this jungle" _although I'm not really sure_ "Around two summers ago. My mom name is Luna and my father… well, I never got a chance to know him" I said "He was died when I as an egg. My mom told me that he was an amazing macaw."

Bia then shot me a concern and pity looks "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really. My mom told me that my dad was sick. Some kind of incurable disease." I continued, despite the aching in my heart "I never got a chance to know him better than believing that he was up there watching me, with the _Stars_ "

Bia kept silent for a few moments before I saw tears streamed down her face accompanied with a little sob. I quickly regret my decision to tell her about my family.

"Hey, Bia, you okay?" concern shrouds in my heart.

"I'm sorry, you must be really missed your dad.." she answered in her weak fragile voice.

I signaled her to land on a nearby kapok branch, we quickly dove towards the kapok branch and set ourselves on it.

It was achingly hurt in my heart. But seeing her cry was even more painful. So I tried to find a way to lift her mood "Hey Bia, let me tell you something." I said "You have an amazing family, cherish your time with them. I may never know my father. But at least, I know he is up there watching me."

She said nothing, nodding her head. I continued "You have your father on your side, be happy for it. spend time with him and don't forget to show how much you love him."

I never knew where such speech even came from in the first place. Sure, my loneliness already providing me with enough time to let me think and trying to understand what was the meaning of life. describing my chickhood? exiled, lost and forgotten. Pretty much how I will describe it. as a teen, I began the quest every teenager has to face. The quests to find out who I am. But with how my chickhood experience has shaped me, I know it wasn't going to be easy. I often imagine my mom turns out to be a caring mother. And my father was still alive and we lived together as a happy family. A blissful imagination that only existed in my mind, slowly deteriorated as the harsh reality began its attack on my innocence. Some birds probably said that I was being melodramatic, too serious and not enjoying life at the moment. Truth is, when you are too broke up with the world. You'll never found any joy in it.

I never like myself. I was weak, pathetic. No one would ever like a macaw that seems having no real ability whatsoever. I even scared to stare my own reflection on the surface of a river. Because what I saw wasn't myself, but a _complete failure_.

Her tears slowly fade away, leaving a minor hiccup and sobbing "But how about you?" she asked. I let out a sigh before responding to her question "Hey, it's okay. I may miss my dad. But sometimes I have to understand that is just how life works, I just need to… move on. There's nothing I can do to fix the situation anyway." I said with the most even voice I could muster.

She then looking at me "You are so brave and strong."

I blushed before replied "I wouldn't go that far."

 _She is so fragile and sensitive. I better watch out everything I'm going to say to her._

* * *

We finally soared to the sky once again. The rest of the flight filled with uncomfortable silence. That's when I decided to broke the depressing atmosphere.

"So Bia, tell me about you" I told her.

The gloom within her beautiful soul finally passed by "oh right!, I was born in Rio" I was going to ask her where was Rio when she continued her story "Rio is a city, Human city" at the mention of human, I tensed a bit. Remembering the recent event with the loggers. Humans in the jungle usually a bad news and the tribes have always been reminded to stay away from them. Well at least, until the battle against the loggers. When we finally know there's also a good human.

"… name is Jewel and my dad is Blu, my dad wasn't life entirely in Rio. He was raised in _Minnesota"_ I lost a little portion of the story but urging her to keep it continued "If you ask me what is Minnesota, I can't tell you myself as I never go there. From my dad's story, It was a place full of _snow…_ " okay I'm getting really confused right now.

Bia was able to read my expression, grinning "You should go read some of my books. They are full of information"

"If only I can understand them…" I said.

"Oh, no worries. Some of my books were written in the language you are familiar with" she said, before resuming her story "I was born in the _aviary_ in Rio. We were tended by humans, you see. Humans think that my family was the last Spix's macaw left, so they took care of us really carefully. I was born around a _year_ and a half ago, when we were found the flock or rather you guys found us. Carla was born first, and I was born three _minutes_ and two _point_ five _seconds_ after Carla and Tiago three minutes after me"

 _I can barely understand half of the thing she said. ugh, I should really borrow her books._

"We were then informed that _Linda_ and _Tulio_ were on an expedition to find the Spix's macaw flock in the Amazon. So mom decided we help them and you know the rest." she inhaled before resuming "We found the flock, the match in the pit of doom and lastly the battle with the loggers."

"Don't you miss your home at Rio?" I asked.

"Well, every summer my family will spend a vacation there." She replied, excitement was filled her spirit "This year will be the second time we spent summer in Rio"

"You seem to like Rio so much, why?" I began to slow my flapping as we approaching the spot where she was rammed against me yesterday.

We gingerly placed our talon as we land on the kapok tree's branch. The atmosphere was quiet, save for some noise in the distance. The golden ray was piercing its way through the tree canopy, resulting a natural golden spotlight against the forest ambient environment. it was a perfect spot for someone with the need of tranquil atmosphere.

"Rio is alive, filled with humans. Obviously, because Rio is a human city. There are so many things you can do there. Dancing on the samba club, lots of exotic fruit and not to mention the books they have." She told me. "Okay, here we are. I'm going to search this section"

The search was quite exhilarating. The book was quite hard to spot, and the dense jungle of the Amazon also provided it with a greater level of disguise.

The search continues as thirst and hunger started to get their grip on both of us.

"Find anything yet?" I asked her.

"Not yet, how about you?"

"No luck yet either, let's take a break for a while"

"Great idea, this search has started to take toll on me"

Luckily for us, Amazon filled with numerous fruit a macaw could consume. We decided to take a few strawberry guavas that happen to be there. After filled our belly with delicious treat and drank some refreshing water at the nearby stream, we resumed the search.

I was trying to get to the higher branch when I spot something at the bushes. The object was flat and square, the perfect representation for a book. Slowly I flew closer to inspect the object…

It was indeed a book. Frantically, I began calling her.

"Bia! Bia! Over here!" I shouted. She was arrived precisely after five breaths.

"What?" she asked me, flapping her wings faster to land.

"Is this your book?" I asked her, pointing at the object which lay on the bushes.

"Oh! You found it! finally!" she exclaimed. Joy filled her soul "What ever I can do to pay you?"

"Oh, it's nothing" Then I remembered "On second thought, can I borrow your book?"

"Deal!" she said as she hugged her book like a little priceless trinkets, which it was.

 _Finally it's over, but her smile sure is worth it._

We were prepared to take off back to the village when I saw something on the other side of the bushes. A green object with a _lot_ of writings on its surface was silently laid there. As it already gave up the owner would ever found it. I dove to the bushes and retrieved my leaf note. Bia was hovering beside me, confused looks present in her face as she saw what I was holding.

"What is that?" she asked me "A leaf?"

"It's my observation note" I replied back, haven't yet diverting my eyes from the leaf.

"You wrote your findings on a leaf?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I don't exactly have anything else to write on" I replied.

"But leaf isn't going to last, you mean you keep rewrite every single note into a new one?" she shot me a surprised looks "Talk about integrity"

"Yeah, but I don't really have another choice" I said, not sure to feel embarrassed or insulted.

"You know I have extra notebooks if you want to, I can spare you one for sure" she told me.

"That's good, thanks!" I said.

We were prepared to return to the village when Bia suddenly announcing a change of plan. She wanted to document a few species of the Amazon. And judging by the sun itself, it was still early. Agreed, she then leading the way to our next destination. We passed the patrol, Eduardo and Blu was among them, after a few "be careful" advice, we resumed our flight.

After a while, we finally arrived at the spot Bia was talking about. The place was indeed beautiful and filled with numerous butterflies, she told me that butterflies was among of her favorites. Occasionally, Bia would write down something on her book after she finished inspecting one species of it.

Lots of butterfly from every species were infesting this area. From amazing Blue Morpho to mysterious Owl butterflies.

I was stroked in awe until I lost awareness on my surroundings. A tarantula was suddenly appeared, just an inch from the spot I was perching. I didn't realize its presence until the tarantula itself declaring it. Its furry legs walking on my back.

I shivered at the sudden movement on my back, breaking my trance. Turning to Bia "Is that a spider on my back?"

Bia was too caught up with butterflies to understand what I was referring "It's probably just a leaf, turn around" I turned my back.

"Oh! It's a spider alright" she said with unbelievable calm voice.

My neurotic mind started it panic injection. This time with a greater dosage than usual. I never screamed so loud in my life. frantically I began flew from a tree to another tree like a ricocheting bullet. Hoping the spider would let go my back. The event last briefly courtesy to Bia, but I swear it was longer than that.

Eventually, the spider let go. But the panic attack in my mind was persisting. I couldn't think straight and end up falling to the ground, tasting dirt in my beak.

Bia was up there, looking incredibly amused with the occasion. She then dived to the ground where I was laying "You okay?" she asked, her tone obviously forced to suppress a laugh.

"Ugh…" spitting the dirt out of my mouth "Yeah, I'm okay."

She then helped me back on my talon.

* * *

The sun was setting down when we finally decided to return back to the village. The flight to the village was going without any other occasion. We reach her home first as her tree was closer than mine. After saying a few "goodbye" at her and her family, I began my flight home.

The day was simply divine, a new experience for me. Splashing a new color in my dull and boring walls on my life. Though it isn't just a simple adventure to found a book in the bushes. It's about finding another experience in life, and maybe… a new friend.

We simply never know What's Hidden in the Bushes right?


	4. Gloomy Skies, Faint Silver

Chapter 4

Gloomy Skies, Faint Silver

Another morning greet me once again, but instead the usual golden glare of the sun, I was awaked by the startling sound of the raging thunder. The Amazon rain is always fierce, it is called the "Rainforest" for a reason.

I lost track on how long I was slept, mainly because sun was the only thing birds used as a time track. And with the gray angry clouds shrouding the sky, it was impossible to know what time that was.

The sky was never really reflecting my mood. And by that mean I was happy. Happy I could finally have some friends, not to mention it was Bia I was talking about.

Speaking of happiness, I never really got a chance to ask you before. It's been on my mind since I began my teenhood. A question that seems impossible to be answered.

"What is happiness?" my mind once asked me.

"Happiness itself isn't really hard to describe" I answered. "It is as simple as having your favorite food"

"If it's really that simple. Then how come you never happy?" He countered.

I was taken aback by that question, moment when I realize I didn't have any clue what is happiness. I always thought happiness was having what you want, if you get what you want you will happy right?. Like a chick when she got her first multi-colored pebbles as her toys, stunned by enchanted colors. But it didn't last, as soon as she grow up a little, the spark of joy that once lived in her heart when she have that stones will slowly fade away. That kind of happiness is easy to find, but having only brief happiness isn't really what we looking for. If we are looking for happiness, we sure want it to last… but for how long?

How long we can be certain that our happiness will last? How long the joy will remain in our soul?

It is what I am asking. What is happiness? Can we get it? How long it would last?

 _Memories_

Memories, the link that keep us connected with the past. The virtue of our soul treasured within the one who treasure it. You probably wondering what are memories have to do with happiness. Have you remembered your first birthday party? Or your first vacation? I asked you now, what do you remember? A happy moment? Or a miserable and shameful memories? Most of you I believe will probably have a happy moment. I don't want to get all sappy once more from my chickhood memories, but that how it works for me. _I don't have any good memories to keep me happy_.

 _Family_

Family, a sweet little place where affection is radiated, where care and laugh is shared, and memories being made. We've been talking about my family for a while now. And I pretty sure you already know the state of my family.

I don't exactly know why my mom was like that, ignoring me as I was never exists. I do love mom, but I can't help to doubt what I was talking by 'love'. Our relationship was pretty much distanced, barely talk to each other day by day. The bottling emotion I got when I was a chick that I wanted her attention just for a day. We could play something, singing, having dinner together. But it never truly exists, except within my fantasy.

As my teenhood approaching, I began to think that I'm just a burden for her, that she never wants me. _That she even wished I never existed._

The result was pretty much what I felt, never had the joy a family supposed to have. For some birds, family is the place where comfort is always easy to find, _but not for me_.

 _Friends_

Another place where happiness can be found is within friends. _With friends like this, well who need enemies?_ they said. But with my klutzy, awkward, and "Annoying" attitude, _who wants me to be his friends?_

Pursuing happiness (at least for me) is like competing in a flight contest, with exception happiness has already taken a few head start and we are flying at the same speed. _That's just impossible_

Meeting Bia that seems really oblivious with my action was a whole new level of understatement I needed to develop.

Her friendship she was offering probably just a tiny fragments of what is happiness, the question still persisting though, _will it last_?

The only obvious answer I had back then was "I don't know." Mainly because it was just a tip of the iceberg. There's more were coming, and with obvious uncertainty.

But after all this time, I still missed something. After all the possibilities I got from my whole life experience, something still felt out of the place. There's a void within my thought and I couldn't put my talons on it. _Do you know what that is…?_

* * *

Another crackle of thunder roared in the distance, as if the sky was releasing its wrath against the earth. I was startled by the occasion. Breaking my train of thought and pulled me back to the real world. My stomach finally begged me to give it some nourishment. I walked out of my room to the main hollow's entrance. At some occasion, when the rain wasn't too heavy, I used to fly in the rain. Feeling those tiny freezing drops from the sky within my wing and body, as weird as it might sound, it felt good and refreshing. But the rain today was not the case. It was a very heavy rain, a faint of mighty thunderous boom could be heard in the distance. Sighing, I began walked slowly to the storage room.

My mom usually stored us some food for us in case of this kind situation, when the rain was too heavy for us to get the food ourselves. I gingerly walked past her room, avoid waking her. _She hasn't yet waked up? That means I woke really early today_. I went into the storage room, located the deepest in my tree's hollow. The chilling yet dry condition makes it prefect for storing food. Some even lasted for a few days. Mom usually replenishes the food every five days _,_ depending on how fast the supplied depleted.

The room was filled with a few assorted fruits and nuts. _Mom hasn't yet replenished the food._ I decided to take the nut as the fruits have started to smell. Brazil nuts are a very amazing food. They can last very long, some even say they ever eat a Brazil Nuts that have been stored for almost a full _moon_.

Cracking the Brazil nut with my beak slowly, afraid the sound would somehow woke my mom. the nut's shell gave up without any extra efforts. I began to eat it. This nut wasn't the best nut you could find, but well… it's better than nothing.

After filled my belly with two of the said nuts, I once again walked into the entrance of the hollow. Watching the rain attacked the earth. The quiet and calm atmosphere finally gets its grasp on me, drifting me into another trance, jumping into the ocean of thought. I spotted a blooming orchid near the hollow's entrance, its fragile body was bombarded by the fat droplets of the rain. But somehow, it stood still and kept blooming. As it was taunting the rain to give more punishment.

Life as I know was very fast, like the orchid. It felt just yesterday I was just learning how to fly. Now I have reached the point when I'll be soon considered as adults.

Responsibility, the prospect was terrifying. It's not the task or the lost of freedom I was talking. I was afraid I would fail. That I would end up disappoint everyone.

I would say that my worst nightmare wasn't spiders, even though I _really_ hate them. But they were less terrifying than failure.

And the way I looked myself, I know I wasn't going anywhere. When I was a chick, I remembered getting bullied because of my klutziness. I remembered the kind of berry they throw at me, it was sticky and smells really bad, just like embarrassment they gave me. I admit I was crying that day, mom seems having no interest to help me, a perfect shameful memories to be treasured. Ever since that day they keep telling me I was weak, pathetic, _a failure._

I remembered the aching sadness I felt that time, and their tease began its manifestation within my personality. I was not confident with everything I got anymore. All I see now was a weak bird, aimless about his future.

I was swimming in the ocean of my life, there were no landmarks and clue where I should swim. I lost in the ocean of life, slowly drifting away where the wave yield me to go. One of the most down point in my life, being aimless and hollow inside.

It was then when Bia stepped up in my life.

When _she_ suddenly appeared in my life, I began to see the signs, gave me a destination. Her friendship has painted me a faint image in my search. And hopefully, it would help me find out who I am.

She wasn't just any macaw. Aside from her beauty, I saw something. The beautiful soul that resides within her body, a gentle kind soul.

I could never forget her warm smiles, her pretty hazel eyes that never failed to mesmerize me and her soft spoken voice she has? it was unearthly.

But then, what the odds of birds like me to be with her? To become her love interest?

The feeling I got for her was really confusing. I was happy, angry, nervous and sad at the same time. It was weird, and I never felt it with other macaw before.

Her brief presence already giving me a faint hope, faint silver in the gloomy skies of my life. You may argue it's too soon for me to say such things. But the truth is, I can feel it, deep within my heart.

* * *

The vivid image of my imagination began to fade away as my mom's voice started to get its grasp on my hearing senses, returning me into the real world. The rain has already got lighter, leaving behind tiny little drop that still fell from the sky.

"Morning, or should I say… afternoon." She then stifles a yawn. "You wake up earlier than usual"

"The thunder took care of that" I said.

"Thunder huh? I never heard it" She replied, walking through the storage room.

 _She didn't even bother to ask me for breakfast…_

The hollow filled with silence once again, save for the noise that came from the rain and my mom's activity. I was starring at the sky, where the clouds were slowly fading. And the sun's golden ray finally pierced into the earth.

In the distance I could see something, a multi colored arch bow, a rainbow.

In the metaphor of life, the sky was reflecting the confusing storm of uncertainty, that it will certainly hit us. Thereby dragging us into the calamity in the eye of storm. Hurt and sadness are inevitable. But it was the phase, a reminder for us that every situation will always have a beautiful resolution in the end, aside from how it ends, happy or sad. Like the rainbow after the rain.

It also another reminder of hope, no matter how small and faint the chances seems, you should never give up, you should never lost faith in hope.

* * *

The rain finally stop after a while, I remembered my appointment with Bia to meet her at the waterfall. Swiftly, I began preparing myself. Stretching my stiff body from prolonged sitting as I waited the rain to cease. Walking outside, I could smell the earthy soil in the air, the rain was to blame. Flapping my wing, I soared to the sky, headed straight to the waterfall.

 _I hope she hasn't already there._

My hope was answered as she wasn't there. I began descend to a nearby stone adjacent to the waterfall. The view was fantastic and the air was pleasant, it was quite chilling thanks for the rain but still bearable. The air was ruffling my feathers. Enchanted by the heavenly atmosphere, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ambient environment seeping into my soul.

Bia then arrived a few moment later, carrying two things in her talon. One of them was her notebook. And the other one was… I assumed my gonna-be notebook.

"Morning" She chirped "You don't wait too long, right?"

"No Bia, it's okay. What a beautiful morning." I said. _Just like you._

She gave me her beautiful smile before lifting her talon and revealing the object "This is for you, a notebook. So you don't need to rewrite all of them." She then added. "And oh if you need a _pencil_ I have loads of them"

I grabbed the notebook. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said. "What are we going to do today?"

At the mention of "we" my heart took a leap of joy.

"uh… I don't know…maybe we can… oh right!" an idea suddenly came into my mind. "How about you showed me some of your books? I want to know about what you were talking yesterday."

She shot me her familiar confused looks "What do you mean?"

 _Oh this is great. Now she might think I didn't pay attention to her story yesterday._

"Some of the words you said yesterday were alien to me. Like _years, seconds, point._ You know something like that…" I replied hastily, awkward smile manifest in my face. Trying to avoid misunderstatement.

"Oh" She nodded her head. "Okay. Let's head to my home" She said, spreading her wings.

I was stoked by her beauty for a few seconds. Before regained my composure and followed her.

 _I hope we are more than just friends one day. Because of you, I began to see the faint rainbow within the raging storm._

That day I realized I felt something more for her, more than just physical attractiveness. Something that involved heart, the instrument of Love.


	5. Chained Together

Chapter 5

Chained Together

We finally arrived at her home. I could see Carla and Tiago perching at a branch, about five steps from their home, enjoying their breakfast. Our arrival soon was greeted by them.

"Good morning." Carla smiled to us, Tiago did the same.

"Morning." I replied. _Or is it afternoon?_

The rain might have been stopped but the sky hasn't yet free of clouds. The sun was still barely seen, only its golden ray that proved it was up there.

Tiago then asked us "Hey guys, do you want to go wit…?" his words were cut by Carla, accompanied with a little nudge to him. "Oh come on little bro, let them be" She smirked at him which Tiago seems to understand the meaning behind that smirk.

"That's right! You guys can enjoy your time together." He said with a smirk that almost makes me faint of embarrassment.

Bia was looking furious with her siblings. Huffing, she left into her home without saying any words. I was going to follow her when Tiago called me.

He whispered in the voice that audible for us, but barely for someone else. "I know you got crush on my sister right?" He said, with a torturing glee. Carla wasn't helping either. "He is Tiago. Just look at him" She teased me.

 _Feathers and nails! Why they have to torture me?_

I was going red under my blue feathers, extremely mortified. "No!" I said frantically "We are just friends."

Carla was chuckling now, and Tiago smile's has reached its full size. "Sure you are." Carla said to me before leaving with Tiago to the center of the village where some teens were gathering.

Bia then called me to join her. With a hop skip and a jump, I entered her home.

Her house was quiet, save from Jewel's activity and the noise outside in the village. A good time to spend some leisure time learning.

"Morning." I greeted her mom.

Jewel looked at me and replied my greetings "Morning Frost, um… Bia, can you fetch me some the flowers from Aunt Mimi?"

"Sure mom, just a second." She said before flying to her room. Moments later, she reappeared with a _very_ big book.

"Here, you can read this while I'm gone." She said before handing me the oversized book. "Mom, I'm going out."

"Be careful sweetie!" Jewel exclaimed. _What a wonderful family…_

I gingerly open the book, it was heavy, but promising an unlimited knowledge. The big golden letter on the cover was written "Dictionary". I began to see the first information. It was a list of its content _table of contents_ to be precise. The list was arranged _alphabetically_ and in the other end of the list was some numbers that pointed the exact location of the content you were looking for.

I began my search from the _letter_ 'Y' for _year_. It was on the page of 652. This book was amazing because not only it provided huge resource on knowledge, it also easy to access. The page I was looking for finally arrived, slowly I scoured a numerous list of words. It was very cleverly arranged. in case you are confused with what I meant, the words in the section Y was again arranged alphabetically with exception the words already started with Y. so the words in that section will start from Y-A (like Yarn) and then to Y-B and so on, and it didn't stop there. The third and fourth and you-can-continue-it-yourself letter was also arranged. It was a creation of perfection, how brilliant and genius the creator of this book.

"Okay year year year…" I scouring the list and finally spotted it.

* * *

Year, _pronunciation_ _/yir/_

 _noun_

 _1._ _The time taken by the earth to make one revolution around the sun_ _._

 _2._ _A period of twelve months measured from a point other than 1 January._

The explanation was actually longer than what I am telling you now. I furrowed my eyebrows as the words were very confusing. _Okay maybe I should try another._ With that, I began to search for next one.

January, _pronunciation_ /ˈjanyəˌwerē/

 _noun (plural Januaries)_

 _The first month of the year, in the northern hemisphere usually considered the second month of winter._

Month, _pronunciation_ _/mənTH/_

 _noun_

 _1._ _Each of the twelve named periods into which a year is divided._

 _2._ _A period of time between the same dates in successive calendar months._

 _3._ _A period of 28 days or four weeks._

Second _,_ _pronunciation: /ˈsekənd/_

 _noun_

 _1._ _A sixtieth of a minute of time, which as the SI unit of time is defined in terms of the natural periodicity of the radiation of a cesium-133 atom_ _._ _(Symbol:_ _ʺ_ _)_

 _2._ Informal, _A very short time._

 _Ugh this book is really confusing. Sure it was plenty of information, but I barely understand what it means._

Point, _pronunciation /point/_

 _noun_

 _1._ _The tapered, sharp end of a tool, weapon, or other object._

 _2._ _A dot or other punctuation mark, in particular a period_ _._

 _3._ _A decimal point._

 _Okay… maybe I should wait for her instead._

* * *

She finally came back after a few moments since I've given up understanding the book, carrying some flower and passing it to her mother, before flying to where I was sitting.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked, grinning.

"Um… yeah…" I told her.

"So, which part you don't understand?" She was grinning widely now.

 _Nuts! She knew!_

"Ugh, yeah… it was…" _all of them?_

"That dictionary wasn't easy to understand. Even I'm sometimes still struggled with its words." She chuckled at my reaction.

"Okay okay, I admit I don't understand a single bit of _that_ book." I admitted. "Although, I'm surprised on how the book was made, aside from its informative contents, it was also neat."

"That is how humans worked, they are a very diligent and brilliant creature." She told me. "Now, just tell me what do you want to know."

 _Well okay then,_ inhaling a beakful of air. I told her my questions.

"Okay, I was curious about the thing you were saying yesterday. You said you were born one _year_ and a half. Also you said you were born three _minutes_ and two _point_ five _seconds_. Honestly, I have no idea what were those words." I admitted,

"Okay maybe I should try explaining the human's time _measurement_." She said, noticing my clueless looks she added. "Its how humans tell what time is it."

Nodding my head in understatement, I urged her to continue.

"The smallest, well… not really the smallest time measurement for humans are _seconds._ " She then was looking around for something, before saying "Wait here."

She then returned after three breaths, bringing oddly shaped things with three sticks on its center, the long one, the short one and the moving one. The thing was also adorned with some numbers at the side of the center, circling it.

"Okay Frost, you see this _watch_. Pay attention to the moving _finger._ " She then handed me the _watch._ Assuming that what she meant by finger was the moving stick, I nodded my head.

"Now, every time the moving finger moves, we passed one second." She said.

I was fascinated by how humans able to determine the time, and this time with precise accuracy.

"The second measurement is _minutes._ One minute is same as sixty seconds. You see the long finger?" She then pointed the numbers. "Every time the long finger moves from one number to another, that means we passed…" I cut her explanation.

"One minute?" I exclaimed.

"No… It's five minutes." She then showing me the moving finger again and some tinier nicks, located between the numbers. "So every time the moving finger finished one full rotation." She circling the thing from number twelve back to twelve with the same direction where the moving finger moved. "The long finger will shift to one of these tiny nicks." She said as she pointed the first nicks between number five and six. "If you count how much the nicks from one number to another, it will be five nicks total. That makes it five minutes."

"Whoa, that's really amazing. Complex but amazing! Confusing, probably but amazing! You believe it's real?" I said.

She gave me her smile, her beautiful smile. I couldn't stop staring at her. Well, until she continued the lesson.

"The next one is going to be _hour._ One hour is same as sixty minutes. Now you pay attention to the short finger" She showed the short finger. Curiosity hit me as I never really saw that finger move. "Now the short one is easier to understand, because we only read the numbers it is pointing." But then, the short finger wasn't exactly pointing to any of those numbers. It was in the middle of the number eleven and twelve. I raised my wing and asked her.

"But Bia, the short finger wasn't pointing at any number…" I scratched my head before showing her where the short finger was pointing. "Uh…"

"Oh right, Okay…" She inhaled deeply before replying. "In this case, we use the number it was pointed before" She then noticed my yet another clueless looks. "Alright, for example…" she then showed me the watch, pointing at the number eleven. "We will use the number it previously passed, not the upcoming number" She said, pointing at the number twelve.

I nodded my head again, her explanation was quite easy to understand. "Alright I got it now, please continue."

"Now the short one will move after the long finger complete its full rotation just like the moving finger I was talking about." She then continued "Now we will learn how to read the watch. I'm going to assume that you already understand the basic. Now, can you tell me what time is it?" She handed me the watch.

Motivated by the urge to impress her, I began to retrace everything I learnt before, and started to study the watch current condition. _Hmm.. The short finger was at the middle of eleven and twelve. So it was eleven. The longer one is at eight, which is… forty and the moving one…_

"Uh, Bia. Should we read the moving one too?" I asked her.

"Well good luck with that." She said sarcastically, but then adding with a giggle "No, you don't have to do that."

 _Alright then,_ I reexamined the watch to confirm my answer. _The short one was still there and the long one was already moving to the first nicks between eight and nine. That's should be forty one._

Satisfied, I answered proudly "its eleven hour forty one minutes right now."

Bia looked at me with her cute looks, her face somehow trying to suppress a laugh.

"I was wrong, was I?" I asked her, feeling embarrassed.

"No." A laugh then escape her beak. "You're pretty much correct, Frost."

I was puzzled by her laugh. But she was fast enough to notice that.

"The right pronunciation is eleven forty-one. You don't have to say hours and minutes." She told me.

Relief washed over my body. "Oh, at least I was right." I said, smiling to her, which she replied with a blush.

 _She was… blushing?_

The next lesson was going to be higher measurement for time, _days, weeks, months, years._

" _Day_ is the measurement of time equivalent to twenty four hours." She then brought the watch again, this time she was pointing to another thing, two letters that says "A.M".

"In case you wondering what 'A.M' is, it stands for _ante meridiem_ , which roughly translated as 'before midday'. Basically, it means morning time. Started from here…" She pointed the number twelve. "This one is called zero point or the starting point. Like now, we should say the time is eleven forty-one A.M. and we should use P.M after we passed the number twelve after midday." She shot a look at me, as if asking I was understand, which I replied with a nod.

"Now if you count the numbers from twelve to eleven, you'll find out it was twelve total numbers. Implying half day is twelve hours and one day is twenty four hours." She said.

To be honest, I was understand perfectly the concept of what is she talking. But don't understand where the day is started or what is it.

"Bia, What is a day? I mean, what is a day in our time." I shot the question which puzzled her, before she finally understood with what I was asking.

"One day is the time from a sunrise to another sunrise." She told me. "Although that's not really correct but you get the point."

Satisfied with her answer and regained understatement, I told her to continue.

"Okay, we will head to _week_ now. One week is seven days. As you probably know, we have name for days. Can you tell me?" she asked me.

 _Uh no…_

"I don't know that, sorry." I told her, with an awkward smile.

"That's okay. In human time, we know seven days a week. Those are _Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday,_ and _Sunday._ " She then added. "It's really just that simple."

"The next stage is _month_ …" her explanation was cut by me "you mean _moon_?" I asked her.

"No, _month._ Although I admit, they are quite the same." She shrugged. "One month is same as thirty days or four weeks."

 _Four weeks? That's going to be twenty eight days. But she said one month is thirty days._

"I think you get it wrong Bia, if you said that one month is same as thirty days or four weeks. Then four weeks are same as twenty eight days right?" I told her my thought.

I was shocked when she staring at me with full attention, as she was never saw a bird like me before. Which she was.

"You really pay attention, I like that." A smile formed in her beautiful face. "Most of the birds I met never have the learning spirit like you had."

"uh… um… yeah, thanks…" I replied, stammering.

She then grabbed a book "This one has the explanation you are looking for." She then gave me her book. "You can borrow it if you want to."

Grabbing her book, "History of time" the title boasted. I cast it aside, listening to Bia's lesson again.

"The last one is _year,_ this is the biggest measurement of time commonly used by humans. It is same as…"

"Twelve months?" I asked her.

She was surprised by my answer. "That is correct. Where did you know that?"

"That dictionary mentioned year as 'a period of twelve months measured from a point other than 1 January', even I don't know what _January_ is." I told her.

" _January_ is one of the names of the twelve months. _January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August. September, November, December._ " She then pointed at the book she recently gave me. "That book also contained the information about that."

Bia also told me that there are several other measurement human used in time, some are more precise than seconds. And some are bigger than years. But she told me that some of it probably unimportant except if I want to do a serious _scientific_ research.

* * *

Our lesson was cut by our grumbling stomach that signaling their protest, and judging by the time from Bia's watch, it already past midday.

We were heading to the Brazil nut grove because it was the closest. And with this morning's Brazil nuts, I've already missing the taste of the _real_ Brazil nuts.

Carla and Tiago were joining us when we were passing the main village pond. You know, the one at the center, multiple small waterfalls adorned it.

"Where were you two couple heading?" Tiago teased which immediately Bia retorted "Tiago! Ugh. We are just friends!"

"Sure Bia." Tiago countered. "Just a friend." Tiago said with a slow torturing tease. I was started to get unpleasant hot within my body, the embarrassment certainly inevitable.

She was glaring dagger at Tiago, and then continued the flight without any words.

Approaching the grove, Tiago motioning me to fly closer to him.

"We already know you have crush on Bia." Tiago whispered. Before I could deny it he added. "You should start to make the move."

"No… I am not…" I was stuttering, he then responded. "With all that kind of obvious act? Seriously Frost? Everyone with a half-brain will know that you like her!" He smirked. "Just admit it."

"N… I… okay." I sighed. "Maybe just a little."

"Little? You got the biggest crush on her! I can feel it" His smirk has reached it full size. "Don't worry, we got your back."

"Wha..? We?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Carla and I have talked a little bit on helping you get with her" He admitted.

 _Okay , didn't see that one coming_

"Um.. Why..?" I asked, the stuttering hasn't yet ceased.

"Well, you seem to be very nice birds. Not to mention you were exact match for her." He then reached my head. "Both of you are eggheads." He said plainly.

I was not offended by his words. In fact, he already gave me a hope. A possibility that I could be with Bia.

"You are just like my father." Tiago said to me. "Very shy, but deep down, you have something."

Tiago then turn back, flying backwards. _I thought only hummingbird can fly backwards._

"Here's the plan, we will get her to the falls this evening. Carla and I will assist on the mood. Your job is to tell her how you feel." He said.

"I'm not so sure I can do that" I said. "What if she doesn't like me? I don't want to ruin my friendship with her."

"If my uncle _Rafael_ was here he will probably tell you that you think too much." He said, crossing his wings. "Just like my dad when he was trying to express his feelings."

"It's easier to talk than done Tiago." I said. "It's not that simple."

"Trust me, I know that this is going to work, just stick to the plan at this moment okay?" He then flew away, chasing the distance we have grown from his siblings.

* * *

Tiago words were just sinking in when we arrived at the Brazil nut grove. The site was crowded with birds from many species.

Bia and Carla were going to take a nut when I told them to flew to another tree, my usual and favorite tree.

Carla was puzzled by my action asked "Why we are taking _these_ nuts? Aren't they all the same?"

 _Oh, you haven't lived then._

"Try some Carla, and then you'll find out." I told her.

I grabbed one of the hanging goodness from the tree and offered to Bia. "Here, try some." I handed the nut.

"Thank you." She said with her soft angelic voice.

Tiago and Carla were giggling at the occasion, I'm never know where such bravery ever come from within me.

They began to eat the nut, I've taken one myself and open it up. Revealing the most tasty food I've ever tasted. Their response were much I was expected. Carla was taken aback by the flavor, with Tiago and Bia were no different.

"This is the best Brazil nut I've ever tasted!" Tiago exclaimed.

"Can't argue with that." Carla responded.

"How did you know?" Bia asked me. "This really is the best."

"It's one of my observations actually. The nut…" My explanation was taken seriously by the three siblings, mostly Bia, although it was probably because I couldn't cast my eyes away from her.

"… That's pretty much about it." I said, closing my lessons.

"That was pretty amazing! Just how much did you know about the jungle." Bia exclaimed.

I couldn't do anything but smile at her response.

"It's just a passing hobby really, when you live your life in the jungle, it's essential to know about your surroundings" I replied.

From Carla and Tiago's spot I could hear their quiet discussion.

"I told you they were perfect together." Tiago whispered, which Carla responded with a nod.

 _I hope you are right guys._

* * *

After satiating our belly with the scrumptious treats, we began our flight back to the village. Tiago was challenging us into a flight contest.

"The last one to the village was a rotten berry!" He exclaimed.

"Oh it is on!" Carla shouted, hot pursue with Tiago.

"Hey wait up!" I said, but their presence was already gone. Bia then fly faster to catch up with them "You heard him!"

 _Okay , you want a flight contest, I'll give you one._

Flapping my wing faster than usual, I started to regain speed. slowly, Bia was left behind. Next were Carla and then, Tiago. I admitted that Tiago was really fast, but I know how to get ahead of him.

Flying isn't just about flapping your wing as hard as you can. Flapping your wings will only grant you altitude but not speed, in that case, you will strain your wing muscle faster. The only way to fly faster is by fly higher than everyone else. Because the higher you get, the wind usually also get stronger. Benefiting the nature is crucial if you want to win with minimum or rather cleverly effort. But there is a setback if you want to fly faster with the said method. The higher you get the harder it is to fly steadily. That's because your body need to carve the wind tunnel that existed in the higher place, that also if the wind isn't blowing opposite to your direction. Resulting not only shameful lost but also a real danger, fell from the sky of exhaustion.

Fortunately, the wind was with me. Tiago was left behind, despite he has taken a few head start before. He saw me past flew him, and began flapping his wing faster.

I reached our finish line first, followed by Tiago, Carla and the last, Bia, catching their breath.

"Wow! You are really fast!" Tiago shouted.

"I wasn't fast Tiago." I said. "I was using the help from the nature."

"Can you teach me?" He asked.

"Uh… I don't know…" I replied.

"Oh come on… please? You owe me too you know." He smirked.

This kind of situation that always made me groans.

"ugh… fine!" I answered.

"Nice!" He jumped. "Okay, how did…"

* * *

The sun has begun tinting the sky with its reddish dye, marking the end of the day, sunset.

Tiago, Carla and I have spent some times preparing for this sunset. The plan is to get Bia there and that's where I should tell her how I felt. I was nervous, _seriously_ nervous. Expressing my feelings to a girl was never really on my list. And now, I was going to do it?

Tiago told me that he will gave me a signal and tell me what to do. Carla will be in charge of the moods. It was then when I finally saw the so-mysterious-iPod, and amazed by how it works, despite having no single idea on how it works. She will set up the music and that's the cue when I would tell her my feelings.

I picked up a few Brazil nuts from the tree before, setting it up on the stone near the waterfall, where the view of sunset was the best. The tribes were having a tradition to watch the sunset, some with family, some with their love ones, and some with their friends.

My heart was pumping on its maximum speed. Anxiety filled my mind, and my body has started to feel weak.

And it only got worse when she arrived…

"Oh hello there Frost, I didn't know you will join us." She greeted me. "Where are Carla and Tiago?"

"I don't know, they were telling me to meet them here." I said, trying my best to look calm. "Maybe we should wait for them here, they are probably going somewhere."

"Yeah." She replied, setting herself at the stone ledge, watching the sunset. I took a seat in the ledge too, distanced merely by a few inch. I offered her the Brazil nuts I took, and she quickly realized it was from the tree we were taking lunch before. It was then when I saw a blinding light from something reflective, the get-closer signal.

Gingerly, I began moving closer to her.

 _Slowly, slowly…_

"What a beautiful sunset." She said, before turning her head at me, precisely when I tried moving closer to her. "Is it me or are you getting closer?" She asked, her face revealing no emotion.

"uh… ah… I… n…" I replied, Obvious stuttering within my voice. Then I hung my head, my body filled with embarrassment. But then I heard her giggling. A tiny spark of hope ignites within me.

"You are really enjoying this do you?" I whispered.

"Very." She replied, smiling sweetly.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"I mean the sunset…" She said, blushing. I was certain she meant my quirk reaction. But somehow she wasn't trying to admit it.

The faint music was heard in the distance, a soft heavenly melody that drifting me into her, deeper than before. I looked at her face, her eyes were sparkling in the sunset, adding beauty to her angelic face. I've set my decision, I was going to tell her.

"Bia…" I started.

"Yeah." She said, her eyes on me.

"I've been… wanting to tell you …" I said with the most desperate voice from the stuttering.

My heartbeat was pumping faster, my eyes were wild, my feet starting to itch and my body felt so weak.

"…That I…" I said.

 _Come on Frost_

"That I L…" I was cut by a shouting voice in the distance.

It was _him._

* * *

 ** _PS: Please kindly leave a review, Thanks for reading._**


	6. Turbulences

Chapter 6

Turbulences

It was _him,_ the most talented, popular teen on the village, the promising successor of the upcoming patrol soldiers.

It was Carlos.

"Hey Bia!" He exclaimed, breaking my confession for her.

"Oh, hey Carlos!" Bia replied, turning her head towards him.

"I haven't seen you in a while, well since that accident." He then fixed his stare at me. "Who is this?"

I was really annoyed by his presence, aside that he cut my confession. I also didn't like him because his attitude. But, that moment wasn't exactly a good situation to express my dislike for him. So I faked a smile and extended my wing.

"Hi, my name is Frost" I said. He didn't even bother to reach for my wing.

"My name is Carlos, although you probably already know that." His confidence makes me cringe. "Anyway Bia, the tribe was preparing to dance, I was going to ask you to dance with me."

What he meant of dance is the common celebration that kept as the tradition, the _Você_ _chegou_ dance. It was also the same dance the tribe was performing when Jewel was first arrived to the jungle and reunited with her father, Eduardo.

"Sure." She said, sighing softly, a tiny hint of disappointment in her eyes. "Frost, you coming?"

"Of… course."

She then flew away with Carlos, leaving me alone.

 _It was so close…_

It was then when Carla and Tiago suddenly appeared because the plan has been shattered (if you are wondering where I know that, they told me later on).

"He really picked the right moment." Carla huffed. "So, did you tell her?"

"No… I was in the middle of telling my feelings when he suddenly appeared." I groaned and then let out a sigh.

"It's okay Frost, you can try again tomorrow. Now let's join the dance. I don't want to miss the celebration." Tiago then flew to the center of the village, where the celebration took place.

The tribes were celebrating this morning's rain. As the rain hasn't yet come for the last fourteen… I mean two weeks. The heat was unbearable and the tribes were getting restless as the water supply was started to get short. But all of that worries ceased away as the rain finally came this morning

I was flying with Tiago to the nearby red berries the male tribes used as face paint, several other macaws already there, including Carlos, painting their face.

I began marking my face with the said berries, slowly making a pattern on my face. But suddenly someone bumped into me, sending me flying into nearby berries stacks, staining my beak.

The berries while vibrant in color aren't exactly sweet as it looks. The taste was horridly bitter. I still remember the bitter taste, even now.

The tribes began their song, the little instrument consisting of the bendable (or flexible) sticks and their talons.

I've always been fascinated by the dance, not only the song was catchy, but the formation of the dance was also the main attraction, the blending blue color of the Spix's macaw and the adorned paint that covered their body. The result was pretty much an aesthetic that you won't find it anywhere else.

But today, the dance failed to lift my mood. I was still upset from Carlos, not only he interrupted my confession to Bia, he also took her. I didn't know if Bia wasn't aware about me or she was just lost in the celebration. She once told me that she really loves music and dancing, not as much as Carla though.

My heart was filled with jealousy when I saw Carlos dancing with Bia, smile of happiness clear on their face. My jealousy turns out affecting my dancing performance. I know the entire dance move, the timing. But now, I lost control of my head. I couldn't remember every part of the dance. And that also left me out of the celebration.

Celebration was supposed to be a happy time, time when we share our laugh. Feasting and jokes with friends. It's basically a time to have fun and dance. But my heart wasn't exactly reflecting any joy.

* * *

I was perching on a branch, watching the rest of the dance going by. I couldn't cast my eyes away from Bia. Her smile gave a pleasant warm in my heart. That, before the harsh reality came crashing back to me.

 _She was so happy with him…_

My heart was achingly hurt each time I saw her with Carlos, smiling and happy.

On most part in my life, sadness is merely a fraction of what I was made, so I was getting used to it. But this time, it was really hurt. The pain was unbearable, it was very hard to describe. I was angry, for the most part. Angry that she was leaving me behind, after all we've been through, angry to Carlos because he took Bia from me, and mostly myself, angry because I couldn't express what I feel, I was too afraid.

It was when Bia snapped me out of the trance.

"Hey Frost!" She called me, waving her wings in front of me. I shifted my gaze to her, staring her blankly.

"Frost?" She asked, concern within her voice. "Frost, what's wrong?"

I fixed my gaze towards her eye level, concern flashing in her eyes. I faked a smile before replying "Nothing, everything's perfect."

She wasn't fooled by my response. "Frost, are you okay?"

I tried my best to convince her with my smile. "It's nothing Bia, I was just… thinking."

Bia still didn't look convinced with my reply, but she decided not to press the issue "Okay. If you have any problem, you know you can tell me right?" She then grabbed my wing, dragging me into the center of celebration. The celebration was alive with birds feasting over random foods, but my heart was dead that night.

Even with her presence beside me…

* * *

I was flying in the jungle with Bia, this was a section of the jungle I never visited before, but Bia told me to stay with her, as she found something fascinating in there. I was following her when suddenly the jungle turned dark, because of how dense the tree canopy. I can't see her anymore. But I kept flying straight forward where she was flying before, but no lights ever coming out. Confused, I try to learn my surroundings, but it was too dark to tell where I am. I frantically called her name, hope she would notice I was missing.

"Bia! Bia!" I called, but no response ever comes.

The light was getting dimmer by each moment, and then I was heard a voice. it was Bia.

"I lost Frost! We should head back!"

Another voice was talking to her; from his voice I know it was Carlos.

"We can't go back. It's too dark! You were lucky I found you." He said.

Bia seems no interest in finding me anymore, replied "Thank you for finding me."

"I'm going to take care of you Bia, don't worry." Carlos then added "Let's head back to the village"

I was panicked when he say that, I began desperately called for them. But no voice was coming out of my beak. I tried again, but all I heard was their wing flaps, slowly fading away.

I kept screaming my lungs out, until the darkness started to distorting, and the silence was replaced by a familiar voice of my mom.

"…rost, Frost!" She put her wings against my body.

It took me a few second to finally reach my full consciousness, my heart was beating faster and I was breathing heavily. If birds can sweat, then I believe I would be sweating too.

My surrounding began to manifest in my blurry eyes, that's also when I saw my mom, for the first time in my life, I saw her face was filled with concern. Then again, I was too caught up with my nightmares to even paying attention.

"Frost, are you okay?" She asked, concern also present in her voice.

I was quiet for a few seconds, letting my heartbeat returned to its normal speed, before answering "I'm fine mom, just… a nightmare."

She wasn't sure with my answer, but then nodded her head before heading out of my room. She stopped halfway before turning her head and slowly walked back towards me. "Do you… maybe… want to talk about it?"

 _She is being a caring mother now? It's really unlike her to ask about me._

"It's just a nightmare…" I said. "I'm fine, really."

She looked unsure, but then decided to leave my room.

* * *

I couldn't sleep since the nightmare and the sun hasn't yet to rise. So I entertain myself with the book Bia gave me yesterday, hoping it would take my mind away from the recent nightmare.

Opened the book, I began scouring the content of Bia's book. She was right; the book was filled with every single explanation from her. I tried to remember what I was learning yesterday with her… only to regret my decision soon after. I groaned as the vivid memory of my nightmares hasn't yet fading away. Tossing the book aside, I got out of my room, out of my tree. It was quiet outside, some birds already awake to do their routine. I spotted some Scarlet macaw's patrol; their bruised condition betrayed what the quiet dawn has to offer.

I flew closer to the group, expecting some answer on what is going on with them.

"Harpy eagles." One of them whom later I know called Diego, said.

"They have been pretty active lately, we were attacked by them when we were patrolling in the eastern side of the jungle." The Scarlet's tribe leader, Felipe said. "Luckily, your patrol was nearby. So we pretty much spared."

"Don't go near the eastern forest." Diego told me. "Well at least, until we can confirm it was safe."

I was puzzled by the sudden news, while Harpy eagles sure attack macaw sometimes, but it was really rare. Something must have driven them out of the blue.

"Do you… probably have any clue why they were acting like this?" I asked them.

"The drought several days ago." Felipe answered. "We believe that the drought has caused a minor food supply problem. That also reducing the number of other species in the jungle, I'll said, they were hungry."

They excused themselves before leaving me alone with my thought. I never knew that the drought was that severe. Amazon has passed a few droughts in the past, and it was worse than now. I began to wonder what life was in that time, sure was heavy.

The sun annoying glare finally reached my eyes, breaking my train of thought. The morning has arrived, another day for another adventure… or is it?

* * *

I was in the middle of my flight to the mango trees when the three siblings spotted me and fly closer to me. I greeted them.

"Morning everyone." I said, stealing glance at Bia.

"Morning!" they replied in unison. "Where were you heading?" Tiago asked me.

"The mango trees, getting some breakfast."

"Don't you get bored with that? We were planning to get acai berries. Join us?"

"Of course" I told him, sighing.

We marched into the acai palm located in the edge of the village, south of the clay banks. Speaking of clay, have you ever tried one? It's good for your digestion system.

We finally arrived at the trees; there was also where I spotted Carlos, hanging around with his _friends_. Our arrival soon noticed by him, he signaled us to get closer.

"Morning Bia!" He exclaimed, which she replied. "I'm not the only one you know."

"Ah , of course, morning to you too Carla, Tiago and…" He frowned briefly, before replacing that with a forced smile, adding "Frost."

I clenched my beak silently before replied plainly. "Morning."

Our breakfast filled with tense silence between me and Carlos. Until Sophia, one of his friends decided to broke the silence.

"Hey guys! How about we do some water-skiing?" She told the group, which replied with numerous 'yes'.

The group began flapping their wings and heading to the pond in the village. I was the last one to take off, but before I could catch up with them, Carlos suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking the view.

He looked around, checking of something before speaking to me. "Hey Frost, I want you to stay away from Bia." He fixed me with his stern glare. I was taken aback with what he said.

"Who do you think you are?!" I replied, anger sparked.

"You didn't know? Every bird in the village knows that Bia _is my girlfriend_." He said menacingly. "Stay away from her; I don't like you are hanging with her."

"I…." I was going to reply when he suddenly cut "What? You are going to hit me?"

"I'm going to spare you the truth Frost." He said with a smug face "Bia was never like you! Her friendship? It was merely a gratitude from her after you saved her life! Aside from that, you are nothing for her."

I was shocked by his words, doubt began manifest within my mind. Before I could react he added "You don't stand a chance Frost, just forget everything about her. And oh yeah, stay away from her."

"What a pathetic attempt, as always Frost, birds like you will always failed. Because you are a _failure_ "

I was tempted to claw his eyes out, but suddenly Bia appeared, noticing our absence presence within the group.

"Hey you two what are you doing? Come on!" She shouted, before flying closer to us.

Carlos already faking another smile. "Oh it was just a friendly talk, right Frost?"

I'm too trying my best to fake a smile, although it was obvious in my face that I was angry. "Yeah, A nice talk from _friend to friend_." I said, gritted my beak at the word _friends._

Carlos was already leaving, shot me a last look that said "Remember what I told you."

"Oh okay, let's go." Bia said, but she then noticed my gloom mood.

Approaching me, she asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine Bia."

"You seem pretty bothered lately, what's going on Frost?"

"I'm.. I'm feel a little unhealthy today." I lied to her. "I should probably head home to get some rest."

"Oh really? Okay, get well soon!" She exclaimed, trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks."

With that, she was flying to the direction of the pond, joining the group.

* * *

My mood hasn't yet improved. Carlos' voice were still echoing in my ears, my heart was pleading that what he was wrong. But I can't help to notice the possibility that lies in his words.

My home was finally in sight, in this kind of moment, I didn't know what I should do. I didn't have any place to share my feelings, all I has was myself.

Landing at the branch in front of my home, I made my way inside. This time, my mom was there, cleaning the main room. She soon noticed my arrival.

"You are back earlier than usual." She said. Noticing my gloom mood she added. "Frost, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied flatly.

"Frost, you know you can tell me everything." She replied.

"I said nothing mom." I wasn't in a mood for conversation.

"Fro…"

"I said nothing!" I yelled at her.

She was shocked at my response, before furrowing her eyebrows. "Don't you dare use that tone on me Frost! I am still your mother!"

 _Okay that's the last line._

"My mom?" I asked her. "Oh! So you are my mom now?!"

"Fro…"

"Where have you been all this time?! Too busy to care for me?!" I yelled. The anger that built inside me finally erupted.

"Where are you when I needed you the most?! WHERE. ARE .YOU?!" I kept yelling at her.

"I KNOW YOU HATE ME! I KNOW YOU WISHED I NEVER EXISTED! THEN WHY YOU EVEN BOTHER TO LET ME LIVE?!"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE? WHY MOM?! WHY CAN'T YOU SPARE THIS WORLD FOR ME?! IF YOU NEVER WANT ME TO BE EXIST?"

Tears began to flow in my mother's cheek, shocked with my anger.

I was breathing heavily, the burst of anger that build up after all these years. But at the sight of my mom's cry, I felt a pang of guilt in my heart.

She continued to sob uncontrollably; I was regretting what I was saying.

But the fumes of anger still raging inside me, slowly I left my home, and flew away.

* * *

 ** _PS : please kindly leave a review, as always. thank you for reading._**


	7. Rage

Chapter 7

Rage

Anger.

A manifestation of bottled emotion that can't be suppressed anymore, a pressure that built from prolonged exposure to the heart's distress source. It is the way heart to express its cry, its tiredness on the situation.

Like a volcano, when the magma finally reached the mountain's pressure point, it exploded.

I was angry, angry with basically everything. Angry with Bia, Carlos, My mom and mostly… me.

For once I was hoping… hoping that Bia was finally the answer of happiness I was looking for, the goal of my life. But then, she shattered it down, broke it until it was beyond repair. The faint image she gave me suddenly became a blurry vision. Slowly taken away by the fog of harsh reality.

I was angry with Carlos, his words still echoing within my thought. _What If he was right? What if Bia's friendship was merely a gratitude on what I've done to her?_

His infectious words taunting me to give up, to believe that he was right and I was wrong, but my heart cried loud. Pleaded to ignore his words, screaming to me to forget it and keep trying, although my head could see the clear and possible reason behind his words.

The result of the clash on whether I should listen to my head or my heart was the raging anger and jealousy, I was really tempting to find him and beat him good. Because of taking Bia away from me, my signs and light.

But I just couldn't…

I kept remember Bia's smile when we were together, how happy and blissful that moment, it was a dream come true, that before he finally stepped in and played a role as a villain.

He is always hovering around Bia , he always singing something, he always makes her smile. I couldn't compete with that.

What I had to impress her? My knowledge? Who wants a bird that could only talk about facts and figure?

I was not a romantic bird, and I never been. Thanks to my awkwardness, and thanks again to my _Mom_ for shaping me the way I was. I even stammered with Bia when I tried to tell her my feelings, despite how many help I've gained from her siblings.

I was angry with my mom too, because of her, I became a weak birds. All this time, when I need her, she wasn't there. When I cried of my peers teasing, she wasn't there. And after all the hardship I have to endured, she was just then realized that she is a mother. All this time has hardened my heart for her. Because I know she didn't wish I was exist, but then why she even bother to let me lived?

And the last one, I was angry with myself. I was angry that I wasn't good enough. I was angry that I was too afraid to stand up for myself. I was angry that I was helpless with my situation. I was angry with everything I have.

I had any right to get angry; I had any right to release the steam. But with the emotion that built up after _years_ , I know I wasn't angry.

I was in _Rage._

I believed I could set the Amazon ablaze with my rage. Rage that manifested after all the anger I had finally erupted. To finally show its sharp jaguar's canine tooth, my dark side.

* * *

I left behind my sobbing mother behind, flew away from my home, attempting to calm my burning rage down. I never saw her cry before, and guilty was hit me after that. But it wasn't entirely my fault; it was her that kept pressuring me about the issue. And with the recent mood, I had every right to be mad at her.

I was heading to somewhere quiet, somewhere I could let my steam off. I was flying fast, thanks to my anger. Until I spotted the group, where Bia and Carlos were skiing together in a lily pad, enjoying the occasion with gleeful expression. On other time, her smile is infectious, but that time wasn't. her smiles only made my anger risen up, and with Carlos' presence near her, It only adding the heat to the already heated situation.

I descended to a nearby stone that covered with some bushes and flowers, watching them silently. My anger was boiling once more when I saw Carlos perching on a branch near my hiding spot, talking to his friend, Marco.

"I can't believe you managed to scare him."

"That Frost?" Carlos snorted a laugh. "It was as easy as squishing a bug."

"Well what did you tell him?"

"Oh, I told him to stay away from Bia. I also told him that Bia's friendship is just a gratitude and no more."

"And he bought that!?" Marco then stifled a laugh. "What a _nerd._ "

"Birds like him are very easy to get under his feathers. Just say a couple words that made sense and there he goes."

He then added. "Besides, Bia deserved better than someone weak like him. Like me of course."

That's the last thing I want to hear from him as my rage reached its boiling temperature. I was going to intercept him, but decided not to as I was outnumbered, not to mention he probably going to blame me if someone asked why were fighting. But then, something hits me in my head, _he is right. You are weak and pathetic._

I tried to get out of the bushes, trying to stay away out of him before my anger got the best of me. But my sudden movement caused a rustle noise in the bushes, alerting them.

"What was that?" Carlos approached the bushes but was cut out by Marco.

"Hey, they are going to get the star fruit, let's go!"

Carlos glanced to the bushes once again, before spreading his wings and flew to the group. I was relieved that he didn't take a closer inspection, because if he managed to find me that time, fights would be unavoidable.

I flapped my wings and start flying to the stream northwest from the village. I need some time alone.

My nerves were burning as anger hasn't yet ceased. In fact, it was getting stronger each seconds passed. And soon the erupting volcano of my rage would certainly be happen.

* * *

 _"What a_ nerd!"

" _Bia deserved a better than someone weak like him."_

 _"Every birds in the village know that_ Bia is my girlfriend."

 _"Bia was never like you."_

Their voices tortured me, the echoing voice of their mocked taunting me each passing seconds, every time the echoing voice started to fade away, the new one replacing it.

I couldn't bear it, it was too hurt. It was _enough._

I finally reached the stream I was looking for; the sky has started to darkened. For once, they reflected the glooming mood I was having, the raging storm that existed within my sanity.

I was reminded on how's Bia involvement in my life has changed the way I saw my life. I haven't yet found the answer, but I've seen the sign. She was my light, guiding me in the vast ocean of life. She was the reason why I smiled, an honest smile. She changed me, giving me hope and reason for tomorrow, to see her beautiful face once more.

But the reality hit me with a loud _thunk_. Snapped me out of my fantasy and told me to give up. Carlos was reality's first warning, but it has been enough to scare me, to finally shatter my hope.

But denial was within my soul, denial that this was what reality, denial that I must given up hope.

But the truth is clear, I was indeed weak, awkward with others, I wasn't _good enough._

I was pleading, just a tiny spark of hope that this wasn't right, this was a bad dream, I just need to snapped out of it.

But I couldn't…

I couldn't….

Once I need to accept the truth.

I would never be with her any matter I tried. I would always fail no matter how much effort I put on it.

Because the world hates me.

I was staring at my reflection on the stream, and quickly the rage within me exploded.

 _This is your fault! If you haven't been so weak, we will get her for sure._

 _Yes, I was talking to you! You miserable bird!_

The reflection was reflecting what I was, but I didn't believe that was me. I didn't believe it was me who failed.

My reflection mirroring every single thing I said to it, my mind was filled with fog of rage until I couldn't think anymore, all I feel is pure rage, hatred towards myself, my own reflection on the stream.

The reflection distorted into a mocking version of myself as sanity started to drift away from my head, and it started to taunt me.

 _Look here, the miserable birds come to visit, how nice._

"Who did you called miserable?!"

 _Why you of course._

"I am not!"

 _Running away again Frost? As always._

"I'm not!" rage within my voice. "You better stop that before I stop you!"

 _Ow, how scary, Frost wants to attack me? Give it!_

I screamed and started to attack my own reflection at the pond, it keep mocking me.

 _That's the best got? How pity._

I began frantically clawing the water where my reflection was there, mocking me as my attack didn't inflict any damage towards it.

 _No wonder Bia was never like you._

"Silence!" I screamed, attacking it more viciously.

The strong current of the stream sent me falling into the water with a splash. My reflection was staring me, amused.

 _Pathetic, I shouldn't expect more than a bird like you._

"I SAID SILENCE YOU IDIOT!" I screamed my lungs out, before attacking my reflection. It stayed there with bored expression.

I was pouncing my reflection, not realizing I've been dragging myself into a deeper area of the river. My rage was the one controlling me now, as I never felt so lost control of myself in my entire life.

My attacked soon proved to be a fatal mistake as the water was deep enough to trap me; my talons began searching for the river bed to stand up in the water, but with no avail. The current in the deeper area was stronger than the shallow one, and thereby dragging me with it. My rage soon replaced by panic. Birds can't swim, we have wings for a reason. With my wings already soaked in the water. It almost impossible to fly again and the river current weren't helping either. Panicked by the situation, I splashed the water to keep my head above the water, gasping for breath, but I barely got a short breath everytime I managed to keep my head out of the water. The current was getting stronger as I approaching a nearby waterfall. The stream started to filled with rocks, lots of them. And the current strength was sending me collided with each of them. Desperately, I tried to move my wings and talons to the riverside, hoping I could escape the river raging current, but with how strong the current was. I know it wasn't going to happen.

But my moves soon proved to be another fatal mistake as I approached a bigger stone, and with how close I have with the waterfall, I knew that this collision was inevitable.

I never knew what really happen seconds from the collision, what I remembered was how hurt my head and my vision turns really blurry. The water started to fill my beak.

The headache was too unbearable until I didn't realize I was drowning. The moment I regained my proper state, I already craving for breaths. But the river somehow pulled me down to its bottom, my watery grave.

In that moment I finally know.

 _This is it. The end of Frost, the end of everything. What a ridiculous way to die._

I closed my eyes and give up, there's no chance of survival and no one was around to save me, no one would even care.

 _Dad, I'm going to meet you…_

* * *

 ** _That's it folks! Frost is dead! ya'll didn't see that one coming ah reckon. yay_  
**

 ** _okay okay, before ya'll started to throw mangos at me, ah was jokin'_**

 ** _As always, please kindly leave a review. Thanks for reading._**


	8. Sanctuary

Chapter 8

Sanctuary

We were stargazing at the sky, my mom were beside me. Her wings enveloping my body, as we ate the Brazil nut I took for dinner. We ate in silence, not because any particular reason, but only enjoyed the night. For once I was thinking that this was a dream, but I put that thought aside.

 _This is real, she is my mother. And I'm proud of it._

"Mom." I said, looking at her face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Frost." She nuzzled my head, her soft gaze meets mine.

I smiled at her reaction, which she replied back with her beautiful smile.

We continue to see the night sky, the moon were shining brightly in the sky, basking the tranquil atmosphere with its glorious silver light. The sky were sparkling, somewhere up there. I know my dad was watching us, smiling.

* * *

I closed my eyes as I kept losing breath rapidly, hoping a fast and painless death as my lungs were filling with water.

But then something happened.

I was no longer underwater, I was… flying?

I was gasping for breath, panting heavily. I didn't know who saved me, but whoever he is. I was very grateful.

I opened my eyes and saw who saved me.

It was Blu.

The angry clouds were shrouding the sky once again, closing sky where the sun was basking the land recently, leaving darkness to surround the land, signaling another rainstorm. The sudden drop of temperature made me shivering. Blu noticed my condition, descended into a nearby kapok tree hollow.

"Wait here for a second." He then gone out, and returned with some moss in his talon.

"Here use this." He offered me the moss. "I know it doesn't much but you can use it as a blanket."

I nodded my head before enveloping the moss around my body, the shivering still persisted, but it ceased slowly as the warmth started to pierce its way to my cold body.

Blu was observing the weather outside. "This is going to be another fierce storm."

It took me a few moments to get my bearings and become aware of the recent event. _I could have just dead._

I was shocked by the revelation, after being so close to death. I was no longer shivering from the cold; I was shivering from the horrifying fate.

Blu noticed my unsettled face, started to get closer. "You okay?"

I was still too shocked; a delayed response persisted in my brain.

"I'm… fine…"

The rain has just started to fall, Blu then frowned before saying. "Guess we will spend a few hours here."

I was silent, still shocked and terrified from the recent event. It was then when I realized Blu pity looks, and get closer, patting my back.

"It's okay, it's okay. You are safe now."

His friendly and warm smile was reassuring, slowly I started to let go the tension, and relax a bit.

The thunder was roaring in the distance, its mighty boom startled my easily startled mind. Blu then reassured me once again with his smile, a _Fatherly_ smile.

"Thank you, for saving me."

"It's the least I can do."

"How did you know I was drowning?" I asked him.

"I was patrolling when I heard someone yelling in the distance. So I decided to see who that was. It was you…" He then shot me confused looks. "What were you doing?"

"It's… nothing really… I was just…"

"You know you can tell me your problem if you want, and judging by the rain outside, we have a lot of time."

"It's…" sighing, I decided to tell him. "I was angry…"

"Angry? Why?"

"Well…"

I began to tell him the whole reason I was angry, about Carlos, about my mom about myself.

Blu was nodding his head for the rest of my story, sometimes his face bore an unsettled expression, but then urging me to continue.

"I was angry with myself, because I am weak; I couldn't stand up for myself. That is why I attacked my own reflection, because what I saw wasn't myself, it was a _failure._ "

Blu then keep silent for a few moments, nodding his head before replying.

"I think I know what is wrong." He pointed his wing towards me. "You."

I was taken aback by his response, but somehow there's no pressure or blame on his words.

"You are thinking yourself too low Frost." He said. "If you asked me, you are a lucky bird."

"Lucky? What do you mean?! I never know my father! And my mom hates me!" I yelled, anger bursting up.

Blu wasn't surprised with my response; he gingerly walked closer to me before saying. "Have Bia told you about my chickhood?"

I nodded my head a little. "Yes, a little about Minnesota…"

"Well, you are more lucky than I am Frost." He then put a nostalgia look. "I never know my parents."

"I was born in the jungle in Rio, and that's where my memories about my parents stopped." He then added. "I was caught by humans when I was little." He snorted a laugh. "I even yet learnt how to fly back then."

"I was carried all the way from my home, to a place called Minnesota as you have heard from Bia. Luckily _Linda_ found me; she raised me with care and affection for the last fifteen years. And after that, I met Jewel."

"Jewel herself wasn't exactly had a pleasant chickhood. Her mother was killed during the logger's siege some time ago and she was separated from her father. She grew into a macaw I loved now, independent, strong, and compassionate."

"I asked you Frost, are we lucky?"

I shook my head.

"Now, do you see me failed?"

I repeated the reaction.

"Then, why? Do you know the answer?"

I stare at him blankly, _I don't know._

He fixed me a smile, before extended his wings and pressed my chest.

"Because we learn to _accept_ who we are." He smiled. "When you look yourself so down, you'll always afraid, afraid of the uncertainty."

"You will always hate yourself, and that's the main reason you'll never happy." He then added. "Listening to your head is crucial Frost, I admit. But sometimes, we need to listen to the heart's cry too."

"Everyone is afraid of something, and that is normal. You won't believe the number of things I'm afraid of." He chuckled before adding. "Happiness starts within _you_."

"If you never accept it, you will always see yourself as an incomplete tool, useless."

I was surprised at his answer, after all this time I was seeking. The happiness I wanted was closer than I thought. The emptiness I was looking for was finally answered.

 _Acceptance._

"You are not useless Frost, you have amazing knowledge on this jungle, you can even fly fast, and that is amazing."

I was perplexed when he knew that. "Where did you know that?"

"Bia told me a lot about you, and when I said a lot I meant it." He shot me a teasing smile.

I was quite embarrassed, but then the fights with my mom come to my mind. And it bothers me a lot. I might never know what it feels like to grow without knowing who my parents were. But the prospect of having a mother but never really cares about you was more bothering than having no memories of them.

"But my mom wasn't really cared about me." I told him. "You don't know what it feels like to have a mother that never cares about you."

He sighed. "Luna loves you Frost, with all her heart."

I was surprised that Blu knew my mom. "You know my mom?"

"Of course I do, she was helping Mimi with the flowers all this time. Jewel and I are her best friend now."

"I… never know where she goes…"

"She always telling one or two stories about you, about how proud she is for you that you are an independent bird, how you grow into a healthy and handsome macaw."

"But… why she never…" Blu cut me.

"Because she was _clueless_ on how to express her love for you." He said. "Do you remember the day when you rescued Bia?"

I nodded my head, my heart was started to hurt.

"Do you notice anything strange with her?"

I remembered when she suddenly happy that day, I nodded my head, tears started to flow in my eyes.

"She was struggling with her way to express her feelings to you, the day when we told her that you rescued Bia, she was incredibly pleased and happy with the news. In fact, I've never seen her so happy before."

The memories of the past few days finally started to flow in my head. _Her awkward greetings that morning. Her concern when I had nightmare. And her concern before I yelled at her._

I began to sob loudly, my heart couldn't contain any longer the aching hurt, and tears were streaming fast in my eyes. _I never know, I never know that my mom was struggling_

 _I never know that she was trying. I never know._

I was crying all my heart out. _I wish I could take my words back, Please I wish I could take all of it. please!_

Blu was watching me sobbing, began to put his wings around me. Patting me slowly.

I was a jerk. I was a total jerk. I yelled at my mom, because I never know…

I never know…

* * *

The rain was getting lighter but I was still sobbing my heart out, as I've made my mom cried, and for the worst part, I was cursing her.

Blu told me that no mothers in this world would ever abandon her children, he consoled me. "Frost, you already know the truth. Now you know what to do?"

In the middle of my sobbing, I nodded my head.

Blu then dragging me into the entrance of the hollow, He said.

"You shouldn't take everything too hard in yourself Frost." He showed me the rain.

"Life is just like that, Life never hates you. She just wants you to learn, into a better person. Like this rain, sometimes the sky is crying, let go all of the emotion that build up inside us, we all have our down time, as life wanted all of us had. But she expected something more, that you will rise from the grief, and stand up back once again, to the future, to complete your destiny. It's just the iridescence of life."

He showed me the faint golden ray of the sun. "Even the sun must set to rise."

My revelation was renewed that day. My thoughts, my heart and my hope. I wasn't alone, I wasn't weak. I am who I am.

Blu also told me about the memories; he said "You probably don't have good memories, but who said you need to keep looking back?" He told me. "If you don't have good memories, _start making one._ "

* * *

The rain finally stopped after a few minutes, and judging by the sun, it's getting late.

Blu was bidding me a farewell, after I told him how thankful I was. "It's okay, some things are better done with actions. But sometimes, there are some things that should be talked, and I'm happy to talk to you, _son._ "

That word was never been existed in my dictionary, but now I finally heard it. It gave me a pleasant warm inside my heart.

Smiling, I nodded my head and flew my way to my home.

My home was finally within sight after a few minutes flight, as I was racing to go home.

My mom was sitting on the branch on my home, lost in her fantasy.

Tears began to form again at the sight of her. She looked lost. I snapped her out of her trance. "Mom…" I said, tremor within my voice.

She turned her head, eyes widening when she saw me there. I didn't waste another minute and started flying towards her, spreading my wings and hug her. She was surprised at the sudden event, but then relaxed and hugged me back.

I hugged her tight, I didn't want to let go. "I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

I'm sorry…

* * *

I kept sobbing as I hugged her tightly, nuzzling to her chest. She replied my hug, embracing me, tears started to flow in her beautiful face.

For once, I never felt any more joy and warmth within me. _I have a family, a family that loves me. a family that care about me._

The hug lasted a couple minutes as I kept saying 'I'm sorry' within my sobbing, she said nothing and keep hugging me, until I let go.

"Mom… I'm sorry; I didn't mean any of that… I'm sorry."

She lifted my face to her level, her soft gaze meets mine. She was smiling.

"It's okay Frost." She said. "I'm sorry too."

"I'm sorry if you felt abandon, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you need me, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough."

She then added. "I was afraid, afraid that you will grow up hate me. And you proved me right, I've failed."

 _Everyone is afraid of something, and that is normal._

Blu's voice was echoing in my head. _He was right._

I quickly reassured my mom. "No mom, no… you aren't failed. I… I did not hate you."

"I love you mom."

She burst into tears at my words. "You were just like Leo; I really hope he could be here, watching you."

"Dad was with us, up there." I told her, pointing at the sparkling skies.

She was smiling at me. "You're right."

Our stomach began to grumble loudly, begging for food.

"Say Frost, we never have dinner together, what do you think?"

"Dinner it is mom." I said, joy present in my soul.

She then frowned. "I forget to resupply the storage room."

"Don't worry; I'm going to get the Brazil nuts." I said.

My heart was healed, not completely but still healed. Because I know I wasn't alone.

After taking the nuts from my favorite tree, I quickly flew back home where my mom was waiting.

Home, is now truly home for me. I finally arrived with three Brazil nuts in my talon.

We feasted as we watching the sky, the stars were sparkling. And a glimmer of hope was emerging, as the misery failed to extinguish its eternal fire.

* * *

 _Family_

Though we are sometimes felt abandoned, though sometimes we felt we lost, there's always a place where you belong. Where people accept you whoever you are, and the love is radiated stronger than before.

Nothing is more genuine than your family, they existed when you troubled, and they were there when you fall. At some times, we might feel that our family isn't care. But you shouldn't take the conclusion just yet, as I've said before. We simply didn't know what was hidden behind the bushes right? We simply don't know what kind of reason that made them acted as they seem unbothered by your situation. But once you know, you will believe me that families are indeed our Sanctuary.

* * *

 ** _as always, please kindly leave a review. Thanks for reading._**


	9. Attack!

Chapter 9

Attack!

The sun warm light was once again penetrating the leafy curtain in my room, but today I wasn't annoyed by it.

Today was a special day; well… everyday was a special day for me now, as long as I had my family. Slowly, I stood up and start rubbing my blurry eyes with my wings. Inhaling a deep breath, I walked my way to the main room, where my mom just ready to go.

"Morning mom!"

"Oh morning Frost! I'm going to…"

"Mimi right? Okay see you later mom."

A confused expression manifested within her face, but she said nothing, nodding her head. "There's some star fruit I left for you, you know… in case you…"

"Thanks mom! Love you!" I exclaimed, cutting her in the middle sentences.

"Love you too." She smiled, before flying to Mimi.

I watched her departure until she was out of sight, before walking to the entrance of my hollow.

The morning was amazing, the sun golden ray was basking the land, the air was pleasant, thanks to yesterday storm and the sky was spotless with clouds, presenting the world with its natural blue color.

The smell of the earthy soil and plants rejuvenated me, to my soul. It was a blissful morning.

Until a fly decided to bother me with its buzzing noise, I was swinging my wings, attempted to scare the fly away. But it wasn't buying and kept buzzing loudly around my ear.

 _Well, you asked for it._

With a quick reaction, I opened my beak and trapped the annoying bug, before slowly swallowed it.

"You ate a bug?! a bug!"

That simple voice was enough to make me jumped out of my tree; I swear I would be on the other side of the planet if I didn't hit the branch that existed not far from where I was standing before.

The voice was giggling loudly now, I opened my eyes to see who that was. It was Bia.

I groaned as the pain on my throat hasn't yet gone, Bia was giving me her wing, to help me back on my talon.

"You okay?" She asked, still giggling.

"Ugh, I think so."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay Bia, although next time, please don't do that." I groaned, rubbing my throat.

She shot me an apologetic looks. "Sorry."

"So, what brings you here Bia?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I was here to check on you. You were sick yesterday, so…" She was blushing now. "I think it would be nice if I pay you a visit."

I furrowed my eyebrows for a few seconds, before remembered what I told her yesterday.

"Oh, right. Yeah . that. I've felt better now." I said, smiling.

"That's good! I got a plan for us today. We can…"

I wasn't really paying attention on what she was saying; my eyes were glued on her. Her beautiful smile was infectious, her eyes were sparked with fiery spirit and her voice were slowly dragged me into her. I made up my mind.

"Hey Bia." I said, cutting her.

"Yeah, what is it?" She said, her beautiful hazel eyes meets mine.

"I want to tell you something."

"Really? What is it?"

"You know for the last few days we've been together." I inhaled deeply. "And I've be…"

"Bia!"

I groaned.

The owner of the voice flew closer, I craning my neck to see who that was. It was Tiago.

"Oh hey guys." He noticed my annoyed looks. "This is not a good time is it?"

"Yes" I said.

"No" Bia said, same time as mine.

Bia then shot me a confused looks. "I mean, No." I clarified.

Tiago was grinning widely. "I was going to ask you guys to go grab breakfast."

 _Oh right breakfast!_

"I think I'll pass this time Tiago." I said. "My mom already brought me breakfast."

"That's fine Frost, see ya later!" He turned to his sister. "Bia?"

"Okay. Frost, the usual place okay?"

By what she meant "Usual Place" was the waterfall in the center of the village, one of many waterfall that adorned the site. It was also the waterfall where I was spending time with Bia a few days ago.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'll meet you there!"

With her presence fading away, I began to make my way inside my home, taking the star fruit my mom was left behind earlier.

The fruit was delicious; one of my favorite foods is star fruit. The fruit is amazing, aside from its sweet-sourish taste, the fruit is also rich with water. It was a perfect fruit for breakfast. Not only it provided some energy reserves before lunch, but also refreshing your beak with its watery contents.

I began to eat the star fruit, savoring every bite as the sweet and sour aftertaste still lingering within my beak. Licking my beak to clean up every single bit of the star fruit left on my beak, I let out a sigh of satisfaction.

 _That was a really delicious treats to start the day._

I let out a burp before walking towards my room to grab my notebook, just in case if Bia decided to do something. I was eating rather quickly today. So I decided to wait a few minutes, besides, They probably has just started to eat. I made my way to the tree's entrance, something caught up in the corner of my eyes.

Two patrols both scarlet and hyacinth were badly bruised, I flew closer to them.

Some were bleeding badly, while others had cuts here and there. It was a horrifying sight.

"What happened?!" Eduardo exclaimed, terror existed in his eyes.

"Harpy eagles, that's what happened." One of the scarlet macaws said.

"It's happening again, Ed." Felipe arrived beside Eduardo.

"I thought we have finished the clash long ago." Eduardo was shaking. "Something isn't right."

I was clueless on what were they talking about, there I spotted Diego, his condition was more lucky than the rest.

"Hey Diego."

"Oh hey, you are Frost right?"

Surprised, I said "Yeah, where did you know my name?"

"Son of Leo." Felipe intercepted. "Of course everybody knows you."

"You know my dad?"

"Well, sure we did. How can't we forget the…" Felipe words were cut by Eduardo.

"We can talk later, everyone injured to the healer, fast!"

I was left perplexed when Eduardo decided to abruptly end the conversation.

 _Everyone knows my dad? But I thought…_

My thoughts were broken as I appointment with Bia finally came into my mind, setting my earlier thought aside.

I flew straight to the waterfall, expected to saw her. But she hasn't yet in there. So I decided to wait a few moments, to cease boredom, I began skimming the page book Bia gave me.

In case you notice, I've been learning lots of new words from her books (Thankfully, which I thought I wouldn't understand one bit), and started to implement it in my daily basis, like they said. "Practice Makes Perfect".

The sun was high in the sky, but Bia was nowhere in sight. Shrugging, I continued to read. That, until I spotted Tiago flying with his friends.

"Tiago!" I exclaimed, hoping to gain his attention.

"Oh hey there Frost! What's up?"

"Do you know where is Bia? She told me to meet her here."

Guilt suddenly filled Tiago's face. "Oh, I'm sorry Frost. She told me to tell you that she was going with Carlos to the Mango trees."

I frowned at the mention of Carlos. "Which one?"

"The one at the stream." He scratching his head. "Eastern side of the jungle."

My annoyed mood soon turned into dread.

 _Eastern side… Holy feathers!_

"Wait wait wait, did you said eastern side?"

Voices of Diego and Felipe started to echo within my head.

 _Don't go near the eastern forest._

 _Harpy eagles, that's what happened._

My eyes widened in terror, Tiago notice my sudden change of facial expression asked. "Frost, what…"

I began to shaking violently, "Tell Eduardo! Tell them where Bia was going! NOW!"

"Frost wha…"

"We don't have time to chit-chat! tell him to gather all the macaws! Quick!"

I frantically flapping my wings, left Tiago perplexed with what I just told her.

 _No no no no… this can't be happening, this can't be happening_

The eastern border that once marked the Hyacinth territory was finally in sight, I desperately calling for her name, hoping for the best.

"Bia! Bia!, Bia!" I screamed my lungs out.

My dread was getting stronger each passing seconds without her reply, all I heard was my voice echoing to the silent jungle.

I kept flying and screaming, searching for any signs of her, until spotted two blue figures in the mango trees, near the stream.

I landed as both of them bore a confused looks, with extra annoyance on Carlos face.

"Frost! there you are! we…"

"You have to go! Now! It's not safe!" I grabbed Bia's wings.

Carlos then stepped in front of me. "Excuse me Frost, but Bia with me!"

I groaned with his reaction, as that wasn't a perfect time to argue.

"Please! Listen to me! This place isn't safe! We need to leave!"

Carlos wasn't taking anything I said.

"Really? Isn't safe? What a pathetic excuse! Everyone know that this jungle is safe, I know you just want me to stay away from Bia!"

 _Ugh, this isn't the right time._

"Keep your voice down! They might hear you!" I whispered.

"Make me _nerd!_ "

"Enough! Both of you!" Bia finally had enough of us. "Seriously guys!"

Carlos was glaring dagger at me which I replied with a stern glare.

"Now Frost, please kindly tell me why we need to leave."

I was just in the middle of telling them about Harpy eagles when I saw a grey blur between the canopies.

I started to backed down, avoiding the eagles sight. Bia shot me a puzzled looks. "Frost, what are…"

I lifted one my feathers and put it in front of my beak, motioning them to keep quiet, with a soundless voice I told them "Harpy eagles!"

Their eyes widened as they decipher my beak. Carlos started to freak out all of the sudden.

"No! I don't want to die here! No!"

His voice reached the ear of the eagles that recently flew in the sky, alerting them of our presence.

I shot him a glare, silently told him to stay calm. but it was too late as the eagles finally perching on the branch that should been our exit.

It was then when I finally become face to face with the apex predator of the jungle. They are very huge, towering me about two or three times. Their talons were huge and have I mention their terrifying glare? It was beyond horror.

"Well well well, What do we have here?" One of the eagles said.

"Three little macaws, perfect for our lunch!" The other one said, wicked smile manifested in his face.

One of the eagles, with a little scar around his eyes fixed his gaze on me. "And how fortunate, looks like son of Leo was one of them."

I was surprised that they knew my father's name. The scar face eagle noticed my shocked looks, smiling. "Oh why so surprised? That we know your father's name?" His wicked grin was wide now. "I will never forget a macaw that leaves this scar for me, although he is already dead for sure."

 _Scar? My dad? What's going on?_

Around a dozen of eagles were surrounding us now, there's no escape. Bia was hiding behind me, and Carlos… He was huddling himself up, crying.

"Bark, what we gonna do now?" one of the eagles asked the scar face eagles.

"We eat them of course." Bark, the scar face one was grinning. "You guys can take the two of them. Leo's son is mine."

We were petrified by the current situation, my heart was racing faster than before as the adrenaline started to flow within my body. in the corner of my eyes, I saw something…

A multi colored birds, the tribes were there, hiding for an ambush attack.

"Maybe you should think something before you choose your meal." I told them. As on cue, the tribes were attacking the unaware eagles.

Using the distraction as an advantage, I told them to run away, and fast.

We were outnumbered the eagles, but their superior skills matched our numbers; I remembered something about harpy eagles, that their strength relied on their wings.

Frantically, I screamed to inform the tribes "Aim for the wings, they are useless without it!"

My scream soon proved to be fatal mistake, as Bark suddenly jolting fast towards me, I tried my best to dodge, but he was too fast, the impact was inevitable.

I was sent plummeting to the ground; my body was aching as the result of the impact from such velocity. But Bark was already up there, aiming for me.

I barely dodging his attack, but his superior size and ability was clearly stating I couldn't win against him. And it proved as he finally got me, hang me upside down, I bend my body as much as I could, desperately to get free. But then, someone throw a Brazil nuts at him, surprised, Bark let go of me. Seeing that distraction as an advantage, I was aiming for his wing. Hoping I could ground him.

But my decision soon proved fatal as he was recovering faster than I've predicted. And with that, he raised his claw and clawed my right eye hard.

A searing in my right eye sent me plummeting to the ground once again, and this time, I couldn't dodge anymore of Bark's attack.

I was lying on the forest floor, the battle was muffled within my ears as the ringing noise still existed, my vision was blurry and my lungs desperately grasping for breath. I couldn't feel or see with my right eyes anything but red.

Bark was standing beside my limp body, kicking my body like a ragdoll, sending a sensory overload of pain across my body.

On my good eye, I could see his wicked smile. "Now you finally got what your father gave me."

"Now then, any last words?" He said as he put his sharp talon upwards, preparing to rip me apart.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw someone. It was Bia, she was pulling a branch that would certainly smacked over him.

Smiling I told him. "Isn't it too cliché to ask me my last words? In fact, why don't you pay more attention to your surroundings sometimes."

He was puzzled by my words; his eyes widened as he saw a branch was swinging directly to him, hitting his head and paralyzing him for good.

Bia was flying down to me when another Harpy eagles suddenly scooped her out of the sky, she was shaking and screaming to get free.

Her voice then reached to my ears, and adrenaline soon injected once more into my body.

 _No! NO!_

The pain in my body suddenly receded; all I was thinking was Bia. She was my love, my one and only, and I would never anybody took her.

I pushed my pained body up from the forest floor, my body was screaming but my eyes only set for Bia. I began flapping my wing at the steady rhythm and pursue the eagles.

Flying in my current state was difficult, as the pain become more intense and intense each wing flap. The eagle wasn't making it easy. Harpy eagles were known for their superior in flight, I think I've told you several times from now.

But my love for her was more powerful than just a fancy fact. Using the technique to fly faster, I began to gain altitude, higher and higher to finally have wind on my side; I flapped my wings faster, hoping to chase the distance between me and the eagle.

My lungs were burning of exhaustion, but I keep flying. After a while, the distance finally filled in. I began to descend, aiming for his wing, to ground him.

My calculation was correct this time, biting the eagle's wing, he shrieked in agony, releasing Bia unconsciously, his flight became uneven, and slowly to lose altitude.

My eyes were set on Bia, she didn't fly.

 _She isn't flying!_

I screamed. "Bia! Fly!"

Bur she still didn't fly.

I began to descend towards her, thanks to gravity; I was speeding like a bullet. In the middle of our fall, I finally get my talons on her.

She was shaking, but then snapped when I fixed my eyes (or maybe eye, as my other eye was hurt at that point) to her.

"Fro…st?" She said, stuttering.

I shot her a smile, even with how dire the situation was.

Our fall was too fast for me to slow down, but fortunately wasn't fatal as the vines were stopping our fall.

I quickly used my beak to cut the vine and broke free, she was still shaking.

I gingerly put my wings around her, attempting to calm her nerves down. "It's okay Bia, It's okay. You are safe now."

She looked at me, tears finally rolling in her face.

I hugged her tight, her shaking slowly ceased.

"Frost your eyes…"

It was then when adrenaline was slowly fade away from my body, all the pain were returning to me.

I lied down on the jungle floor as the unbearable pain finally filled my nerves.

That moment, I lost consciousness.

* * *

 ** _as always, please kindly leave a review. Thanks for reading_**


	10. That's The End?

Chapter 10

That's The End?

My sleep once again annoyed by the sun's glare, I've been dreaming the most epic dream I ever have, battling against the Harpy eagles and saved Bia from them, that was a very amazing dream and I never want to wake up from.

But the sun has different opinion; it kept bothering me, silently told me to wake up.

I started to open my eyes. But I could only see with my left eyes. My body still sore but not much. It was then when the realization of the recent event hit me.

 _That wasn't a dream._

My eyes finally readjusted at vivid focus, slowly revealing where I am.

 _This is not home. It's not even a tree… where am I?_

I was laying on a nest, surrounded by the metal bars. The memories of what was this place quickly struck me like a thunder, within minutes, panic manifested within my nerve.

But there's something that pressing my belly, that's when I realized Bia was sleeping, her head rested onto my belly. That sight gave me some comfort, and I started to relax just a teensy weensy bit before that _species_ suddenly burst in.

Humans.

Bia was awaked by my nervous mind, slowly rubbing her eyes. Noticing my panicked expression, she told me.

"Hey Frost, it's okay. This Tulio won't hurt you. I promise."

Slowly, I began to relax. "Where am I?"

"You are in the infirmary."

"Infirmary? Rio?"

She laughed at my question. "No way we can take you all the way to Rio, Frost." She then added. "It's the Amazon post."

After Tulio declared this Amazon as a "National Wildlife Refuge" a post was built to make sure no one is going to harm the Amazon, I always know that humans made this place, but never really saw it myself. And now I'm _inside_ of the post, helpless. The infirmary was crowded with birds from many species, mostly macaws. I wondered the outcome of the battle.

But Bia started to talk before I could ask.

"Frost, why? You keep coming for me, you always there for me. Why?"

 _Okay this is it._ "You see Bia, our time together has brought me a new meaning, a new reason."

"Ever since I met you I always feel different, I always feel something, something that recently I just realized what it is."

Bia's eyes were sparkling and her beak formed a smile now.

"Truth is Bia… I've been wanting to tell you… that all this time… I Lov…"

"Frost!"

"OH COME ON!" I groaned loudly, seriously annoyed. Bia then silenced me with a kiss.

"I love you too." She said with the sweetest smile I've ever seen.

My mom, Jewel , Carla and Tiago were flying towards us. While my mom, Jewel and Carla bore a happy smile. Tiago was grimaced.

"Uh yuck! Tell me when you guys done with that!" He then flew away from me.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for a while." Carla said.

"Yeah, let the lovebirds enjoyed their time together." Jewel teased.

I was no longer embarrassed by tease or whatnot, because I know that Bia loves me too. I was happy.

* * *

Bia was snuggling closely with me when Tulio entered the room for the thousand times, this time he walked straight to me.

"Okay." He skimmed the clipboard he was carrying. "Frost."

"Ready to get your eye checked?"

Bia then encourage me to follow him. "Let's go."

It was then when I finally know the result of the battle against the Harpy eagles.

"Some were retreating, while others grounded for good. although I gotta admit that I never imagine macaws could win a battle against the eagles."

"We have too many casualties; luckily none of them were dying. While some has serious injuries, it's not lethal."

"Did you guys capture Bark?"

"Bark? The scar face one?" Bia frowned. "No, he is among the one who escaped."

I wasn't really pleased with the fact that Bark was free, somewhere out there.

"I think we won't get any trouble from those eagles again Frost."

"I wouldn't say that Bia, Bark wasn't going to give up just like that, I know he was plotting another revenge someday. He also knows something about my dad."

We were finally arrived at the place, somewhere inside the infirmary. Tulio then told me to perched on an iron steel while he prepared something, which I later known as _machine_ , thanks to Bia.

He opened the thing that covered my right eye, revealing a scar that running across from the upper of my right eye to my beak.

"Now open your eyes slowly." He said, setting the machine into my direction. Those things were terrifying.

Slowly I opened my right eye, the light were blinding for a few moments, before it adjusted to the luminescence of the room slowly. Tulio slowly extended something to my right eye, before flashing something, yeah something.

I'll be honest; I don't exactly have any idea on what he was doing back then. All I know that after he _done_ that. A piece of black-whitish paper with alien drawings on it comes out from the machine.

He studied the paper with ease, sometimes nodding his head. He then put that paper onto the table before he took the clipboard and wrote something.

"Well Frost, I have a good news and bad news. The good news is your eyes suffer just a minor irritation; thankfully you were brought here fast. The bad news is, the scar will remain."

He then frowned. "Those eagles were clawing your eyes rather strong."

Bia then looked at me with a pity looks. "I'm sorry Frost."

Perplexed, I asked. "Sorry? For what?"

"If I listened to you back there you wouldn't have got that scar." Her face full of guilt.

"Now Bia I wouldn't put it that way. This isn't just a scar."

"It's the sign that I've locked my heart just to you."

Tears were rolling in her face, staining his beautiful face.

"I can never express how much lucky I am to have you Frost."

I put my wings around her. "Me too Bia, me too."

We share another kiss, despite Tulio was watching us. Because in my eyes, the world were fading as we lost into each other.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when they let me go after following another checkup, they declared that I was ready to go home.

Home, finally I would return to a place I was belong.

I wasn't really enjoyed my time in the infirmary, aside from I'm still nervous about humans, they bizarre machine made my head hurt as I kept trying to find explanation.

Bia told me that they were product of pure science and engineering, but I kept see them as a product of sorcery.

While I did enjoy my time with Bia there, I'm just glad I could go home now.

Tulio and Linda were holding us with their palm. After walked a few meters from the post, they let us go.

"Goodbye Bia! Bye Frost!" They said in unison.

Bia let out a squawk, before flying to the village.

"So Bia… where is the village?"

She furrowed her eyebrows before grinning. "Oh right! You've never been here before. Um… that way"

* * *

The flight to the village was silent, occasionally I would steal a glance on her. My mind couldn't believe that Bia loves me back. And my heart was grinning widely from happiness.

The village was finally within sight, we banked to the left flying straight towards the entrance.

"Here we are. Home" I let out a sigh.

"Yeah, guess this is it."

"Quite an adventure"

"Yeah."

The tribes suddenly approaching from every direction, welcoming us a warm greetings.

My mom was a among them, she flew closer to me before hugging me tight.

"Mom, maybe we can do it later." She giggled at my response.

Blu was flying towards Bia, asking about her before flying to me.

"So you end up telling her? That's a good step." He said, smiling. "Just a reminder, if you broke her heart. I broke your wings."

I know he was just joking… or was he?

I couldn't help but smile at his comment.

Carlos suddenly flew closer to me. "Frost, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday…" He declared. "I hope you can forgive me…"

I shot him a stern glare, turns out my scar were going to be an advantage after all as he seems so terrified when he noticed my glare, I was trying my best to suppress a laugh.

With the most even voice I could muster. "Yeah, maybe I can try to forgive you Carlos."

He nodded his head before flew away from the crowds.

Tiago was flying, teasing Bia and me. "Bia's got a boyfriend! Bia and Frost sitt…" He stopped when he noticed my stare.

"Okay, maybe not…" He then flew to his friends.

I was laughing at Tiago. "I'm starting to like this scar."

"Yeah, it makes you look more… terrifying."

"You don't think I was terrifying before?" I shot Bia a look.

"No, I just don't know if its…" She stopped when she saw my grin.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." She said sarcastically.

I grinned as I put my left wings around her; she nuzzled my neck as we watch the tribe getting ready for the celebration.

* * *

"….And that is how I met your mother." Frost said, his face grinning widely with the memories.

"That's the end? Just like that?" Lyra asked her father.

"Actually Lyra, that is just a start. More adventure awaits us."

"Really? Tells us some more dad!" Leo exclaimed.

"It's getting late, maybe another time okay?" Frost then gave his kids a kiss in the forehead. "Before you go to bed, do you guys get the message of the story?"

"That family is awesome?!" Leo was jumping up and down.

"Maybe it's about not giving up?" Lyra said smartly.

"Well most of you are correct. There are plenty of lessons we could learn from a story. The main thing is that we shouldn't lost hope."

"If you ever lost and confused by the circumstances, somehow feel alone. Don't be. Because we shouldn't and wouldn't be alone, as long as you have a family."

"But there some unlucky enough that they don't have a family?" Lyra asked.

"That's where the second lessons comes in. when you feel too broke to continue, it's time to make peace with ourselves, just like your grandpa Blu said to me. 'Accept who we are'."

"When you accept who you are, you gained love. This world is so big and full of the unknown, we lost our path sometimes, but keep in mind that Love's eternal light will always.." he paused, enveloping his children with his wing. "…guide you home."

"That's beautiful dad!" Leo exclaimed.

"Ugh you really reminded me of your uncle Tiago, Leo."

He shot his father a grin. "That means I'm awesome!"

"Speaking of your mom, where is she?"

"Oh, she was going with grandpa this evening, some matter to discuss." His eldest child told him.

"Oh, thanks Lyra."

A wing flap was heard in the distance, Bia was arrived just after they talked about her.

"Well kids, you are staying late than usual."

"We were waiting for you mom!" Leo said. "Dad told us the story when he met you."

"Oh really? I hope he wasn't exaggerating the story." She said with a chuckle.

"Aside of many grammatically error, I think he was telling the truth." Lyra declared.

Frost couldn't help but laughing at his daughter smart response. "Okay, it's bed time."

"Mom, can you sing our favorite song please?" Leo gave her mother a puppy eye look.

Bia was smiling. "Sure." She then walked them to their nest, singing _Moonbeam and Starlight._

After seeing her progeny started to drift into sleep, she gave them good night kiss and slowly flew away into the entrance where Frost was standing, watching the night sky.

"I've told you that you are going to be a good mother."

"Oh please, it's you who freaked out when they were born."

Frost laughed at his mate words. "Yeah, it feels like yesterday you and I were met and now we already blessed with two wonderful chicks."

"Life is sure full of surprise right?"

They shared a passionate kiss as the moon basking their presence with its translucence light. Signaling their eternal light as love existed within their soul.

The memories of the celebration hit Frost, the day when he told the world how much he loves her.

* * *

The celebration was alive; there are birds from many species, they were dancing, feasting, laughing. I was nervous as I never sing in front of the crowd before. But I will do anything for her.

"Okay Frost, its your cue!"

 _Okay here we go._

"Today I would like to present a song for a bird I love so much, Bia." I exclaimed.

Carla started the music; its tune began to drift me into the song.

 _Hoobastank – The reason._

-The end-

* * *

 ** _Okay we have reached the end of the story, I guess._**

 ** _now I tried to include the song at first but after reading the rules that abide such things, I removed it and changed it a little. so I urged you guys to just search the song and played it yourself._**

 ** _anyway, I want to ask you. sure our story is ending but that's not the end. there's probably a lot of sequels (yes sequelS), prequel and another story. now please tell me what do you want to hear next. a prequel, a sequel or a new story? PM me and leave a review about this story. thanks guys for all the faves and supports for me._**

 ** _-LF-_**


End file.
